Nausicaa, la chasseuse
by alice-yuki
Summary: Ma sorcière de cousine m'a envoyée dans Twilight. Je me retrouve donc avec la famille Cullen. Et je change quelque petits trucs qui vont faire la différence.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer est vraiment créative. Ses histoires de vampires sont originales. Ça change des mythes avec les cercueils, l'ail et les pieux dans le cœur. Mais les vampires, les vrais sont complètement différents. Ils ne brillent pas au soleil et ont tous le contrôle d'esprit. Certains parmi eux ont plus de pouvoirs que d'autres.

Je lisais ce livre tant célèbre quand ma cousine déboula dans ma chambre suivie de sa nièce. Une petite fille aux jolies boucles blondes et aux yeux bleus. Stéréotype. Je levai les yeux vers Elisa, et l'interrogeai du regard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais…

_ Dis, tata. Comment on fait pour envoyer quelqu'un dans un livre ? Je veux aller dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_. Il ne faut pas que le lapin soit en retard.

Le sérieux de sa voix me fit m'esclaffer. Elisa et Georgina sont en fait des sorcières.

_ Je vais te montrer.

Elle se tourna vers moi. Un rictus mauvais s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

_ Oh ça non. Aucunement, m'écriais-je.

_ Mais tu aimes bien ce livre. Tu ne voudrais pas rencontrer les personnages ?

_ S'il te plait, tata Nausicaa.

Comment résister à ce regard ?

_ Bon d'accord, soupirai-je.

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai dans Twilight. J'atterris juste devant la cafeteria. Je cherchai des yeux les Cullen, les trouvais rapidement et me dirigeais vers eux. Tout le monde s'était tu pour me regarder. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je m'assis sur la chaise libre, soit entre Edward et Alice. Tous me regardaient, méfiants. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

_ Salut, kyuketsuki, dis-je. Le mot signifie vampire en japonais.

_ Que…

_ Emmet, tu me déçois. Tu as quand même plus d'imagination que ça. ''Que'' c'est si banal comme réponse.

_ Ok, c'est une blague. C'est ça ?

_ Mais non. Pas du tout mon petit Emmy.

Rosalie me fusilla du regard et Emmet me regarda bizarrement.

_ Relax, je ne te volerai pas ton mari, Rose.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Rosalie parla pour la première fois.

_ Je m'appelle Nausicaa.

_ Comme dans la mythologie grecque, demanda Alice, curieuse.

_ Oui, ma mère était très fan.

_ Et donc tu es…

_ Une Chasseuse.

_ Ce qui veut dire…

_ Je tue les aweriths qui se font remarqués. Les aweriths, ce sont les autres non-humains.

_ Tu travailles pour les Volturis ?

Jasper s'était tendu en me demandant ça.

_ Non.

Je me tournai vers Edward. Et je m'esclaffais tellement sa tête était hilarante. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils redoublant mon hilarité. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon. Mais Alice l'est tellement plus. Apres m'être calmée, je lui dis la raison de mon rire.

_ Si tu avais vu ta tête, tu serais dans le même état que moi.

_Alors petit Eddy, on n'a plus autant de succès._

Les pensées d'Emmet sont très divertissantes. Edward grogna en réponse. Et Alice soupira. Quand elle vit que je la regardais elle me sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis.

_ C'est toujours comme ça, entre eux, m'assure-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_ Je sais. Et Emmet pense à des choses très spéciales.

_ Tu lis dans…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase car je le coupai.

_ Oui, et toi aussi, jasper est empâte et Alice extralucide.

_ Comment sais-tu ça ?

_ Je sais beaucoup de choses, dis-je mystérieuse.

Je m'approchai de lui et murmurai dans ses oreilles :

_ Bella est ta tua cantate. Et elle est en bio avec toi. Tu ne voudrais pas sécher ?

Il me regarda étrangement, soupira et acquiesça. Je crois qu'il se résigne à ne pas chercher à comprendre. Tant mieux. Je me levai, dis au revoir aux autres et intimai à notre Adonis de me suivre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt pour qu'il puisse chasser.


	2. Chapter 2

Avez-vous déjà vu un vampire chasser? Question rhétorique bien sûr… Et bien, je peux vous assurer que ça vaut son pesant d'or. J'étais là à observer Edward. Il se mouvait comme aucun humain n'aurait pu le faire : avec une grâce féline. Comme s'il possédait des muscles supplémentaires dans des endroits incongrus. Il s'approchait de l'animal, attendait un peu, s'accroupissait pour finir par lui sauter dessus. Et à la fin de l'opération, il n'avait aucune égratignure et ses vêtements étaient impeccables. Il lui arrivait aussi de laisser sa proie courir pour faire durer le plaisir. Et chaque fois, c'était avec soulagement que le liquide pénétrait dans sa gorge. Je le ressentais à travers ses pensées. Vous devez vous demandez comment je fais pour suivre ses mouvements. Et bien j'ai les mêmes capacités que les plus forts des prédateurs. Deux pumas et une biche plus tard, il revint, sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plus ambrés que jamais.

_ Alors, tu t'es défoulé ? Parce qu'il va te falloir de l'entrainement pour résister à son sang.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?

_ Tu te poses trop de questions.

Je sortis un chewing gum et le mâchai. Edward me demanda si c'était bon.

_ Très. Tu devrais essayer.

Il me regarda dégouté et déclina ma proposition. Et nous nous mîmes en route pour le lycée. En cours de route, je me souvins qu'il était le plus rapide de la famille. Aussi, je lui demandais s'il voulait faire la course. Ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

_Que le meilleur gagne.

Et nous nous élançâmes. Nous courions à une vitesse hallucinante, évitions les arbres et les branches en sautant. Au bout de 5 minutes, le lycée immergea du paysage. Il n'arrivait pas à me distancer et je ne le dépassais pas pour faire durer le plaisir. Nous y étions presque quand un loup surgit de nul part pour me sauter dessus. Sans même que je réfléchisse mon pied jaillis pour le projeter contre un arbre. Un grognement jaillit de ma gorge. Je me mis en position de défense.

_ C'est une invitée. Elle n'a attaqué personne. Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça.

Le loup glapit mais s'en alla pour revenir sur ses deux jambes. C'était Paul, celui qui ne se contrôlait pas très bien. Il avait fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Je soupirai et me redressai.

_Elle ne sent pas la sangsue._

Quelle amabilité. Edward pensa la même chose. Je souris, lançais un regard à Paul et lui répondis :

_ Je ne suis pas un vampire comme tu viens de le constater, Paul.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand la sonnerie retentit.

_ Bon, je crois qu'on va te laisser. On a cours.

Oui, je me suis inscrite au lycée. Il fallait bien que je trouve une chose à faire. Et puis c'est assez drôle. Toutes ces pensées, on se croirait dans une téléréalité. C'était très divertissant. Mais enfin bon, lorsqu'on arriva en cours d'anglais, Alice nous attendait.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas attendre que Bella dise oui ?

Elle voulait m'emmener faire une partie de shoping. J'aime bien mais ce serait plus drôle si Bella en était. Elle, qui déteste tant le shoping.

_ Mais, il faudra attendre des semaines, se plaignit-elle.

_ Ce sera plus amusant. Bella déteste le shoping.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire diabolique, tout en se frottant les mains.

_ Très bien. On fera ça.

J'hochai la tète, tandis que le prof nous enjoignait de nous asseoir. Je m'installai près d'Alice, laissant ainsi son frère seul. Mr. Longe, notre professeur, nous parla de Jane Eyre. Livre que j'avais déjà lu. Aussi, le cours fut sans intérêt pour moi. Je partageais le cours suivant avec Emmet et notre petite Bella. Le cours qu'elle déteste le plus. Et oui, le sport. En allant au vestiaire, je la croisais et lui souris. Elle eut l'air décontenancé, puis se reprit et répondit à mon sourire. Je la rejoignis.

_ Salut, Bella. Je m'appelle Nausicaa. Je suis aussi nouvelle.

Le tout en lui présentant ma main.

Elle l'a serra. Deux filles vinrent à notre rencontre. L'une blonde et l'autre brune. Lauren et Jessica. Leurs pensées étaient aussi hypocrites qu'elles mêmes. Elles se présentèrent. Et je les ignorais royalement. Je ne parlais pas aux pestes. Elles me jetèrent un regard rageur puis se tournèrent vers Bella.

_ Viens avec nous, exigèrent-elles.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, puis se tourna vers moi. Je lui souris et lui chuchotai :

_ Elles sont jalouses que tu attires l'intention et veulent t'utiliser.

Elle hocha la tète puis leur dit :

_ Désolée, mais je pense que je vais rester avec elle.

Puis en se tournant vers mois elle ajouta :

_ Si tu le veux bien.

_ Bien sûr, souris-je.

Et nous partîmes en plantant les deux autres. En arrivant dans la salle, elle se tendit tout en soupirant. Emmet nous rejoignit et je lui contai ce qui s'était passé. Nous éclatâmes de rire. La petite humaine était gênée, mais sourit comme même. Je fis les présentations.

_ Alors c'est toi la petite fille de Charlie, s'écria-t-il.

_ Il parait que oui.

Et le cours commença.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant le match de volley, les deux pestes, n'avaient pas cessé d'essayer de m'envoyer la balle à la tête. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à faire, bien sûr. Par contre avec Emmett, on s'était amusés à les faire tomber, tout en contrôlant nos forces. Il ne s'agissait pas de les tuer. Juste de leur donner une correction. A la fin de l'heure, elles étaient envahies d'ecchymoses. Et étaient encore plus irritées.

La pauvre Bella s'était retrouvé, sur le banc de touche après la première minute du match. Ce qui ne lui avait pas déplu d'ailleurs. Quand à la fin je la rejoignis, elle me gratifia d'un sourire timide. Puis on alla se changer dans le vestiaire. En sortant de l'école, une surprise m'attendait. Une surprise des plus graves. On dirait qu'Elisa s'était amusée encore une fois à user de sa magie. Devant moi se trouvait mon fiancé.

_ Bonjour, Nausicaa, fit Zéphirin.

Ses cheveux d'ébène étaient toujours aussi rutilants. Ses yeux semblaient des lapis-lazuli. Son visage aux traits fins, n'avait pas changé. Son charisme m'attirait toujours autant. Je sentis se dessiner sur mes lèvres un sourire éclatant, comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il répondit à mon sourire par un des siens, qui me fit chavirer. Je m'avançais vers lui et m'arrêtais à quelques pas de son corps parfait. Il franchit l'espace et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser empli de passion, de douceur et d'amour. On se détacha à contre cœur. Mes yeux cherchèrent son regard, et ne le lâchèrent plus.

_ Bonjour, dis-je simplement.

_ Ce n'est pas la faute à Elisa. C'est moi qui ai voulu venir à toi.

_ Tu sais que tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu.

_ Pas une seconde de plus. Je n'aurai pu attendre encore. Une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu.

_ A qui la faute ?

_ Très bien. Si tu as l'intention de me bouder, je ne t'importunerais pas, soupira-t-il.

_ Si tu as une voiture et une maison ici. Tu es tout pardonné.

Il me sourit et me conduisit jusqu'à une alfa romeo competizione rouge. En me disant qu'Elisa lui avait dit que mon départ ayant été précipité, je n'avais rien pu préparer. Alors il s'était occupé de tout. Je hochai la tête tout en souriant.

_ On dirait que tu as de la chance. Viens, je vais te présenter.

Je les trainai, lui et Bella, jusqu'à la voiture des Cullen. Edward, à l'approche de Bella, se tendit. Je plongeais on regard dans le sien et lui dit à voix basse pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas :

_ Tu ne lui feras rien. Tu viens de chasser. Et puis, je t'empêcherai de faire quoi que ce soit à la moindre pensée douteuse.

Il se détendit un peu mais bloqua sa respiration quand même.

_ Voici, Zéphirin, mon fiancé.

Chacun dit son prénom et on se sépara, en se disant au revoir. En arrivant à la voiture, il voulut conduire car c'était lui qui connaissait le chemin de la maison. J'aimais beaucoup la vitesse et je voulais le faire, mais il ne voulut pas me laisser, disant que ce devait être une surprise. Alors j'acquiesçais de mauvaises grâces et montai dans la voiture, côté passager. Il démarra en trombe et le compteur atteint les 180 km/h en 10 s.

Il se gara devant une magnifique Villa dans la forêt. Bizarre, on dirait celle des Cullen. Ah, non la leur est juste à côté. Pour une surprise c'en était une. En sortant de la voiture, je lui sautai au cou. Il éclata d'un rire paisible, semblable à un chant d'oiseau. Le mien se joignit au sien. Et on dansa autour des arbres. Esme apparut dans mon champ de vision. On s'arrêta et j'ai été la rejoindre. On se sourit et je me présentai. Je lui dis qu'on sera voisines. La Volvo d'Edward arriva. Ils en sortirent et nous ayant vu, se dirigèrent vers nous.

_ Alors, comme ça tu nous suis même chez nous, dit Emmet.

_ Ah oui et comment l'aurais-je su ?

_ Ben après tout, tu savais nos noms, contra-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est moi qui ai acheté la maison

Zéphirin vint à mon secours.

Je lui tirai la langue et il se renfrogna.

_ Si tu veux on règle ça en un combat, dit-il.

Zéphirin et moi nous regardâmes et éclatâmes d'un même rire. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, petit Grizzli.

Il eut un sourire arrogant, que je me promis d'effacer. Une chasseuse est plus forte que n'importe quel grand prédateur. Les autres formèrent un cercle autour de nous, tout en nous laissant assez d'espace. Alice se figea puis revient à elle en souriant. Edward qui avait vu en même temps la vision se retenait de rire. Je souris et Esme donna signe pour que le combat commence. On se tourna autour, puis Emmett fonça sur moi. J'esquivais et me retrouvai derrière lui. Je tins sa main et l'envoyais valser avec les arbres. Avant même qu'il ne se redresse j'étais sur lui. Ses mains dans les miennes, je posais mon genou sur son dos et tirai. Il hurla, alors je le lâchai et me retrouvai en une seconde, à côté d'Esme.

_ Le combat est fini, dit-elle.

Emmett s'était déjà relevé. Alors je sautais et un cri de victoire sortit de ma bouche.

_ Alors Emmett, pas trop humilié ?

Nous partîmes tous d'un rire. Même Rosalie. C'est pour dire. Après cela, je dis que je n'avais pas encore mangé. Mon fiancé et moi rentrâmes chez nous. Pour y passer une nuit très torride.


	4. Chapter 4

Qu'est-ce qui fait autant de bruit ? Il me fallut deux secondes pour localiser la source du bruit et deux encore pour que mon réveil se fracasse contre le mur le plus éloigné de moi. Une masse énorme remua sous les couvertures. Je me tournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Zépherin. Il pouffait silencieusement, tout en me regardant. Je gémis. Comprenez-moi. C'est vrai, je n'avais peut-être pas besoin de dormir mais quand je dormais, il m'était difficile de me réveiller. Je pris une longue inspiration, et soupirai. Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Qui est la malheureuse personne qui avait mis ce foutu réveil à côté de ma tête ? Il n'y avait qu'Emmett pour faire ce genre de blague. Blagues, qui ne faisaient rire que lui-même. Quoi que. Mon fiancé avait bien ri lui. Je secouai la tête. Il était impayable celui-là, mais ils allaient le payer cher. Je me tournai vers lui, lui souris puis le jetai à travers la fenêtre. Il alla s'écraser, comme une mouche sur un par brise, contre un grand chêne. C'était à moi de rire. Le grand bruit que ça avait fait, attira nos vampires de voisins. C'était dommage qu'il se soit rhabillé, ça aurait été drôle qu'il se retrouve nu comme un ver sous les regards moqueurs des Cullen. Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Au suivant. Je me mis debout, et allai ouvrir l'armoire. Des sous-vêtements noirs et une robe rouge s'y trouvaient. Je les mis et contemplai mon reflet dans la glace. Une fille aux jambes longues, aux hanches délicates, aux seins généreux me rendait mon regard. Ses cheveux rouges, un ton moins que la robe, touchaient le sol et ses yeux lapis-lazuli brillaient d'un éclat meurtrier. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étiraient en une moue moqueuse. Je lui tirai la langue. Mon reflet ne cessait de me choquer. C'est pour cela que je parlais de mon image comme si elle ne m'appartenait pas. Je sortis et fonçais sur Emmett. Arrivée près de lui, je m'arrêtai et le fis léviter. Il poussa un cri de surprise. Je le fis soudainement chuter mais l'arrêtaisµ à quelques centimètres du sol. Puis je le fis se cogner sur toutes les surfaces que je trouvais devant moi. Oui, je sais je cogne beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui. Je finis par le jeter dans un lac près de nous.

_ Ca t'apprendra à me réveiller.

_ Ah, lala. Je vais devoir me trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Oh, mes pauvres chaussures, fit-il avec une voix aigue qui était, je crois, sensée ressembler à celle d'Alice.

_ Toi, tu es puni. Shoping pour toi tout ce mois, répliqua celle-ci.

Emmett redevint tout à coup sérieux et blêmit. Il alla se mettre à genou devant elle.

_ Non, s'il te plait petit lutin, ne fais pas ça.

Elle sourit, machiavélique et lui fis si de la tête.

_ Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on doit aller au lycée, lançais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Puis j'ajoutai :

_ A moins que vous ne vouliez sécher bien sur.

_ Je l'ai déjà fait hier. Je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable, dit Edward.

_ Edward au balai coincé dans le cul est de retour, soupira Emmett.

J'éclatai de rire. C'est vrai qu'il était coincé. Je devrais peut-être dire à Bella de le décoincer un peu. Et il fallait aussi qu'elle ne soit pas aussi réservée. C'était décidé.

_ On fait la course ?

_ Bien sur, s'écria mon petit Grizzli.

_ Celui qui arrive le dernier aura un gage, cria Alice avant de courir jusqu'à Porsche. Et oui, elle en avait déjà une. Mais elle était bleu électrique.

Je sautai dans l'Alfa romeo, et démarrai rapidement. Zépherin viendra à pied. Ce sera bien fait pour lui. A moins qu'il n'ait une autre voiture. Bref, je ne perdrai pas cette course. Non vraiment. Edward ne pourra pas me rattraper sa volvo n'était pas assez rapide. Jasper avait une moto, donc c'est possible. La jeep d'Emmett avait une chance. Mais le vrai problème, c'était la Porsche d'Alice. C'est déjà ça, que j'aie une avance sur elle. Mais il ne fallait pas que je la laisse me dépasser. J'attaquai le virage en braquant. Comme ça, personne ne pouvait passer devant moi. A part peut-être Jasper. Je regardai dans le rétroviseur. Alice me collait, Edward et Emmett étaient juste derrière elle et Jasper m'approchait dangereusement. Je zigzaguais pour ne laisser aucune ouverture. Le parking était en vue. J'accélérais encore. La M3 de Rosalie avait rattrapé Alice, mais cette dernière s'en débarrassa facilement. Alice et moi arrivâmes en même temps, Rosalie deux secondes après nous, Jasper suivit et les deux autres arrivèrent dernier en même temps. J'allais bien m'amuser à leur trouver un gage.

Je sortis de la voiture. Et attendis que les autres en fassent de même. Une fois dehors je m'écriai :

_ Vous allez bien souffrir mes chéris, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Celle-ci acquiesça et me sourit. Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir.


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'ai pas eu à beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver un gage pour Edward et Emmet. On était dans la cafeteria, j'avais réussi l'exploit d'avoir Bella à la table des Cullen. Elle avait protesté longtemps avant de se résigner, et en soupirant elle m'avait emboîté le pas. Revenons-en à nos vampires. Ils regardaient tout deux leurs assiettes d'un mauvais œil. C'est connu, les vampires détestent la nourriture humaine. Je croisai le regard d'Alice. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Zépherin emprisonna une de mes mains dans les siennes. Et oui, je l'ai pardonné. Comment pouvais-je résister à son regard hypnotisant ? C'était mission impossible.

_ Allez ce n'est comme même pas la mort, dis-je en piquant une frite dans le plateau d'Edward.

_ Tu ne dirais pas ca si tu étais à ma place, grommela-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules tout en disant :

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas perdre.

Pendant notre échange, Bella ne savait où donner la tête. Elle me regarda désespérée. Ses yeux me lançaient un S.O.S. je lui tapotai gentiment la tête tout en lui souriant. Je souris beaucoup ces derniers temps. Bref, ils ne daignaient toujours pas toucher à la nourriture. Je soupirai. Et puis merde, ils l'avaient cherché.

_ Que dis-tu de ca, Alice ? On les fait manger nous-mêmes ?

Elle cria, se frotta les mains et envoya d'une pichenette une frite dans la bouche d'Emmet. Je pris un hamburger et l'écrasai sur le visage d'Edward. Celui-ci se leva en un bond et sa chaise alla se fracasser sur le mur derrière lui. Rosalie éclata de rire, ouvra une canette de coca et la renversa sur la tête de son mari qui commença à courir dans tous les sens. Jasper alla plaquer le télépathe contre le mur me laissant tout le loisir de le faire déglutir de force. Ainsi il avala l'hamburger. Cri de victoire de ma part.

_Sexy_, me dit mentalement Zépherin.

_Aucun commentaire_, lui répondis-je.

Il éclata de rire. Mon rire se joignit au sien. Emmet décida de se venger et fonça vers Alice, qui l'avait vu venir. Imaginez qu'Alice tient une tarte en main, qu'Emmet avait pris trop d'élan et ne put donc pas éviter que cette dernière s'écrase sur sa frimousse. Mon rire redoubla d'intensité et je me pliai en deux tellement je riais. Eddy s'étant dégagé de l'étreinte de fer de son frère, pris tout un plateau de nourriture et le jeta dans ma direction je me baissai à temps et celui-ci toucha mon amant. Bella qui s'était caché sous la table, dut en sortir quand celle-ci fut projetée contre le mur en ratant de quelques centimètres Rosalie.

_ Vous tous dans mon bureau, tout de suite, le proviseur interrompit notre partie de plaisir.

_ Bon je crois qu'on n'a plus trop le choix, dit Emmet.

_ J'arrangerai ca, dis-je en me retournant vers Bella qui était devenue toute chose.

Elle hocha la tête et nous nous suivîmes tous le proviseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous y étions. Tous debout devant le dirlo qui nous zyeutait de ses yeux de myope. Je crois que j'ai eu un cafard. Un bug. D'habitude je ne parle pas de cette façon. Enfin, bref. Je m'éclaircis la voix, levai deux doigts et dis :

_ Pou…pal…pur… par…

_ Pourparler, s'écria Alice.

_ Oui c'est ca. Donc je disais monsieur – je regardai sur sa pancarte – Green. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre vos meilleurs élèves. Ce qui risque de se produire si vous êtes sévères.

Je me penchai vers lui et le regardai bien dans les yeux. J'enroulai son esprit. Le contrôle d'esprit est un de mes nombreux pouvoirs. Je lui dis doucement :

_ Ce qui s'est passé n'est rien. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, ce n'est rien, vous pouvez disposer.

Je plaquai un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui le fit devenir comme une tomate.

_ Au revoir, Alfred, dis-je ne lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il déglutit bruyamment et me regarda partir. Une fois dehors, je fus assaillie de questions.

_ Alfred, hein ? _Emmet_

_ Oui, très vieux comme nom, N'est-ce pas ?

_ Très, gloussa-t-il. Ah, et depuis quand tu cites _les pirates des caraïbes _?

_ Depuis la nuit des temps, dis-je faussement sérieuse.

_ Comment tu as fait ca ? dit Bella, curieuse.

_ Et bien tu vois je lis…

_ Nausicaa, grogna Edward.

_ Ben quoi? De toute façon elle le découvrira tôt ou tard.

Alice affirma mes dires. Edward grogna avant de s'en aller en grommelant dans sa barbe.

_ Attend, Anthony.

Il se figea et se tourna vers moi en écarquillant les yeux. Il ouvra la bouche et la referma. Secoua la tête, se dirigea vers moi, me tira pas le bras et me traina derrière lui. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se mit à courir et je le suivis. Il s'arrêta à côté d'une falaise, et entreprit de regarder au loin. Je soupirai et m'approchai de lui.

_ Je vais t'écouter. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tient à cœur, chuchotai-je.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Très bien. Quand tu le pourras, dis-le-moi.

Sur ce j'escaladais un arbre et attendis.


	6. Chapter 6

j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

Edward se taisait toujours, et moi je commençais à m'ennuyer. Si je lisais dans ses pensées il m'en voudra, c'est pour ca qu'il faut que j'attende qu'il daigne me parler. C'est une vraie tête de linotte. Et moi qui croyais qu'avec l'âge on murissait. Je soupirai, descendis de mon perchoir et lui sautai dessus. On roula boula et finîmes pas tomber dans un lac. J'en ai marre de me comporter sérieusement. Il essaya de me noyer mais je ripostais. Au bout d'un moment nous nous arrêtâmes pour nous dévisager. Nous éclatâmes d'un même rire. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude, sa chemise toute lacérée pendait sur le côté. Et je n'étais pas en meilleur état. Je secouai la tête et enlevai ce qui restait de ma robe. Alice serait horrifiée si elle nous voyait. Mes escarpins s'étaient perdus en cours de route.

_ Je pense qu'on devrait aller nous changer, proposai-je.

_ Tout à fait.

Nous nous élançâmes vers nos maisons respectives. 5 minutes plus tard j'étais devant mon dressing. Je me choisis une jupe rouge, un T-shirt noire, un blouson de cuir de la même couleur et des chaussettes montantes. Sans oublier mes Doc Martens. I'm going dancing, tonight. Mais avant, il me faut une bonne douche. J'entrai dans ma salle de bain, pour une rapide petite douche. L'eau chaude me fut bénéfique. A ma sortie j'enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je lissai le haut de mes cheveux et me fis des anglaises. Je m'habillai et téléphonais à Alice.

_ Salut Nausicaa. C'est une très bonne idée, s'écria le petit lutin.

_ Tu t'occupes de réserver nos places, ah et n'oublie pas Bella.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait.

_ Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai et sortis voir où en était Edward. Je sonnai à sa porte et l'entendis me dire d'entrer. Il avait revêtu un jeans délavé, un sweater bleu et des converses. Sur quelqu'un d'autre ca aurait paru banal. Mais sur lui, c'était délicieux. Son jeans le moulait parfaitement. J'en connais qui vont tomber dans les pommes.

_ Tu comptes me faire céder ? Je te préviens, je ne dirai rien même si tu me tortures, dit-il.

_ Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui. On va en boite ce soir.

_ Une idée d'Alice je suppose.

_ Non c'est moi qui l'ai proposé, mais Alice se charge de tout organiser. Rassure-moi, tu sais danser.

_ Bien sur.

_ Et un partenaire de plus, un.

Il s'esclaffa, secoua la tête et m'invita à m'asseoir sur un fauteuil, au salon. Il alluma la télé, s'empara de la télécommande, et changea de chaine toutes les 3 secondes. Il était arrivé au chiffre 340 quand on entendit les voitures se garer dans le garage. Il se raidit en sentant l'odeur de Bella. Je lui tapotais l'épaule et me levais.

_ Bonjour Eddy, s'écria Emmett.

Son frère gronda ce qui arracha un couinement à Bella. Je le fusillai du regard et m'en allai saluer la petite humaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que Alice t'a dit pour te faire venir ?

_Euh, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour cuisiner.

Nous gloussâmes tous. Cuisiner. Elle a vraiment beaucoup d'imagination la petite Alice.

_ J'ai raté un épisode ?

_ Alice, tu débrouilleras seule. Je secouais la tête. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

_ Je vois ca, souris-je.

Je me tournai vers Rosalie et lui dis :

_ Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

_ Non, merci.

J'haussai les épaules et allai prendre un coca. Emmett grimaça. Il devait se souvenir du coca qu'il s'était ramassé plutôt dans la journée. Je m'approchai de lui tout en sirotant ma boisson. Il recula en secouant la tête.

_ Dis-moi petit Grizzli, tu ne t'habille pas ?

_ Si, d'ailleurs j'y vais tout de suite.

_ Très bonne idée.

Alice avait trainé Bella jusqu'à sa chambre. Rosalie était revenue vêtue d'une robe noire moulante. Jasper était habillé d'un jeans et d'une chemise blanche.

_ Vous croyiez qu'elle va réagir comment ? M'enquis-je.

_ Ben, c'est une fille. Elle doit aimer sortir, non, dit Emmett qui réapparut.

_ Un pari, ca vous dit ? Combien de temps ca prendra à Alice de la convaincre ?

_ 5 minutes, dit Emmet.

_ 10 minutes, dit Jasper.

_ Je ne joue pas, s'enquit Edward.

_ Moi non plus, dit Rosalie.

_ 15 minutes, proposai-je. Alice lui donnera des habits qui ne lui plairont pas. Cette fille est très prude.

5 minutes plus tard Bella s'écriait que jamais elle ne mettrait ces vêtements. Elle descendait les escaliers Alice sur ses talons.

_ S'il te plait. Allez ce n'est pas la mort. Et puis, regarde Rosalie et Nausicaa. N'est-ce pas beau ?

_ C'est beau sur elles. Pas sur moi.

S'en suivit 10 minutes de discussions entre elles. Alice finit par gagner et Bella monta s'habiller en grommelant.

_ J'ai gagné.

Emmett alla bouder dans son coin, Jasper haussa les épaules et me proposa une partie de Mario kart sur wii que j'acceptai bien sur. Je perdis la première partie mais me rattrapai après. Zépherin arriva, et Alice décida qu'on devait y aller.

_ Salut chérie, je dois partir. Une nouvelle mission.

_ Ah, d'accord. On se voit après. Dis bonjour à Élisa.

Je l'embrassai puis il s'en alla.

_ Bella, tu viens avec moi, lui dis-je.

Elle acquiesça et me suivit. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et je démarrai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nouveau chapitre vient s'ajouter à cette histoire.**

**Enjoy, please.  
**

* * *

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé me faire ça. Le jour où je décide de sortir, il repart. Je veux bien que son roi l'appelle pour une certaine mission, mais il n'a pas besoin d'argent à ce que je sache. Et puis on n'est plus à l'époque des chevaliers. Enfin bref, il me le payera quoi qu'il se passe. Pfft, il ne gâchera pas ma soirée. Je roulai à 200 km/h et Bella me regardait horrifiée tout en s'accrochant à l'habitacle. Je me tournai vers elle, souris et la fis se détendre avec une réplique du don de Jasper. Elle fut moins alarmée et regarda par la fenêtre.

_ Tu verras, tout ce passera bien.

Je lui tapotai l'épaule de ma main libre. Etant donné la vitesse avec laquelle je roulais, on arrivera bientôt. Je le lui dis, son cœur s'affola. Je me garai devant la boite quelques instants avant les autres. Je descendis de la voiture, attendis que Bella s'extirpe du véhicule et donnai mes clés à l'homme qui s'en occupe.

_ Il y a que dans les films que j'ai vu ça, s'enquit Bella.

_ Bienvenue dans mon monde, m'esclaffai-je.

_ Prêts, s'écria Emmett.

_ Et c'est partit, m'exclamai-je.

A l'intérieur de la boite, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table qu'Alice nous a réservée.

_ Danseras-tu avec moi ? me susurra une voie familière.

_ Reiso, laisse-moi deviner. Elisa ?

_ Tout à fait, pouffa-t-il.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

_ Tu as l'air contrariée. Il est encore partit, c'est ca ?

_ Oui, grommelai-je.

_ Tu me présentes, dit-il en me montrant les Cullen du menton.

_ Les gars, voici mon idiot de meilleur ami. Reiso, tu as devant toi Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper et Bella.

Alice lui sourit, Edward fronça les sourcils, Emmet lui donna une accolade, Jasper hocha la tête, Bella lui serra la main et Rosalie ne fit rien.

_ Ils ne sont pas très bavards, dit-il en secouant la tête. Puis en se tournant vers notre télépathe. Alors c'est lui Edward. Il n'est pas si beau que ca. Dis Nausicaa, tu ne trouves pas ca décevant.

Je le tapai à la tête et lui dis à voix très basse.

_ Idiot, n'oublie pas que tu es en présence d'une innocente petite humaine. Tu ne pourrais pas un peu fermer ta jolie petite bouche.

_ Ah, oui ? Tu veux savoir ce que ma jolie petite bouche pourrait te faire, dit-il à voix très haute.

_ Dans tes rêves, mon petit. Quoique, dans ton cas tu ne peux même en rêver.

_ Tu es cruelle. Même Cruella diville passerait pour un innocent petit agneau à côte de toi.

_ Est-ce là les manières d'un gentleman ? s'enquit Bella, outrée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Elle rougit mais ne se démonta pour autant.

_ C'est vrai. Je ne crois pas que son fiancé apprécie tes pensées à son encontre.

_ Mais tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense, di-il mystérieux. N'est-ce pas, Edward.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et je secouai la tête. Je prix son bras et le trainai jusqu'à la piste de danse. Une chanson très familière venait de débuter. Je le regardai malicieusement et commençai à bouger sensuellement tout en chantant d'une voix aguicheuse. Il allait me le payer chèrement.

_ I like it  
I want it  
The way you make my body move  
I think I'm addicted  
I'm high off everything you do  
I'm going to call you, baby  
Don't you worry about the things?  
'Cause you're all I need.

Sa bouche fit un "oh", tandis que mes hanches bougeaient lentement, au rythme de la musique.

_ I become a slave to my habit  
Feeding for your love  
Gotta have it now

You're all I need  
Your love's a drug  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a.

Alors, il ne me lâcha plus des yeux, me prit par la taille et dansa avec moi. Je ne cessai pas de chanter.

_ I need it  
That feeling  
Rushing through my veins again  
Whenever you're leaving  
I feel withdraw all kicking in  
I going to tell you how I feel  
How I couldn't breath  
When you're not with me

I become a slave to my habit  
Feeding for your love  
Gotta have it now

You're all I need  
Your love's a drug  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
La chanson était sur le point de s'achever et je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Je le tirai par sa cravate. Il l'en avait mis ? Bizarre, ce n'était pas son genre. Bref, je lui lancai un regard luxurieux et m'approchai de lui, lentement tout en chantant.

_ 'Cause I miss you when you're gone  
So right but feels so wrong  
And I need to have you all the time

You're all I need  
Your love's a drug  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug

You're all I need  
Your love's a drug  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug.

La dernière note retentit et je lui susurrai doucement à l'oreille.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que ta bouche voudrait me faire ?

Je le plantai là alors que sa bouche – oui justement sa bouche – peinait à ne pas se décrocher. Je rejoignis les autres, et comme de coutume Emmett ne sut pas se taire.

_ Alors là, il a raison. Cette femme est une démone.

_ Fais attention à tes paroles, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles.

_ Et en plus, elle fait des rimes.

_ N'ai-je pas droit à une danse moi aussi ? Et dire que tu m'as questionné sur mes talents de danseur, dit malicieusement Edward.

_ Ah, mais je ne demande qu'à voir.

Il me prit la main et après avoir demandé une chanson au D.J. il m'emmena au milieu de la piste. Commença alors un tango langoureux. Nos mains se frôlèrent alors qu'elles rejoignaient chacune le dos de l'autre. Nos jambes s'emmêlèrent pour faire quelques pas. Il me fit virevolter une fois et je levai mon genou pour qu'il puisse rejoindre sa cuisse. On se redressa d'un même mouvement, et gracieusement quelques pas s'ajoutèrent à notre compteur. Lentement on fit le tour de la piste, et il me fit glisser joyeusement. Ma tête partit en arrière et d'en bas je remontai en me frottant à lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et c'est ainsi qu'on fit d'autres pas, encore. Ma main rejoignit sa nuque, il me fit me tourner et nos bouches se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. On se tourna autour très rapidement, tandis que la musique accélérait. Il me fit glisser et me rattrapa par la taille alors que la musique se terminait.

_ Et bien Monsieur Cullen, d'où vous viennent ces talents cachés ?

_ Notez, mademoiselle que je suis plus âgé que vous. Alors c'est normal.

_ J'ai bien plus qu'un siècle, monsieur Edward Anthony Masen.

_ Qui es-tu ? Dit-il tout simplement. Ou plus tôt, qu'es-tu ?

_ Je te l'ai dit. Je m'appelle Nausicaa Rosalinda Blake, et je suis une chasseuse.

Il secoua la tête et fit la moue. Il avait l'air si mignon que je ne puis m'empêcher de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Il me regarda et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il approcha son visage de moi puis il se redressa et me traina à sa suite dehors. A peine étions nous sortis de la boite qu'il me planqua contre le mur.

_ As-tu été envoyée pour me rendre fou. Je te désire tellement que je suis prêt à me damner si cela était encore possible. Est-ce de cela qu'il s'agit ?

_ Si tu fais ça, tu le regretteras, Edward. Si tu le veux je suis toute à toi. Mais en es-tu sur ?

_ J'en suis certain.

Et sur ces paroles, il se jeta sur mes lèvres. Les siennes étaient douces et froides mais attisaient en moi un brasier phénoménal. Il chercha l'accès à ma langue et j'entrouvris ma bouche pour le lui donner. Alors sa langue rejoignit la mienne et celles-ci se lancèrent dans un tango comme nous même quelques instants plutôt. Mes mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes lui enlever son sweater. J'explorai son torse de mes mains et j'en voulais plus. Je rompis notre baiser et traçais de ma langue une ligne jusqu'à son nombril. Il gémit, me prit la tête et la ramena à sa hauteur. Il s'attaqua à mon cou et ma tête partit en arrière pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il se fit un chemin – empli de baisers papillons – jusqu'à ma lèvre inferieure qu'il mordilla. Ce fut à mon tour de gémir.

_ Je crois, qu'on va s'arrêter là, Edward.

J'haletais, et je peinais à reprendre mon souffle.

Il grogna en réponse. Mais se détacha de moi. Je ramassai son sweater et le rhabillai. Il boudait. Je soupirai et lui pris le menton.

_ Que veux-tu de moi ?

_ Je te veux, toi, tout entière. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

_ Mm, ca ne va être possible. Nous sommes polygames. Pour nous, le sexe est très naturel.

_ Je crois que je peux te convaincre.

Je secouai la tête.

_ Tu me prends comme je suis. Ou tu ne me prends pas.

Je fis mine de partir mais il me rattrapa et m'embrassa.

_ Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras.

Je lui souris et nous repartîmes dans la boite.

* * *

**Sur mon profile il y a un lien vers la chanson et le tango.**

**En ce qui concerne la polygamie. Il n y a que les humains pour être choqués.**

**Et Nausicaa n'est pas humaine.**

**en la proxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour**, **bienvenue en Enfer**.

**Question pour un champignon:**

**Quel est l'auteur du livre dans le titre et en haut?**

**Combien ai-je utilisé les mots suivants:**

**_ Barman.**

**_ Piste de danse.**

**_ Bella??**

**Ça a l'air de ce que Ça a l'air.**

**Bon fini le blala. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez et que j'aurai quelques réponses. ( on peut toujours rêver, non ??)**

* * *

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la boite, Bella était assise seule à notre table. Les deux couples étaient sur la piste de danse et mon idiot de meilleur ami (oui, je le traite toujours d'idiot) n'était pas là. Je soupirai et allai rejoindre Bella.

_ Toi, tu n'as pas le droit de t'ennuyer quand tu es avec nous. Alors tu vas danser, lui dis-je en la trainant derrière moi.

Elle essaya de résister en vain et arrivée au milieu de la piste elle se figea et rougit de gêne. Il lui faut peut-être un remontant.

_ Viens, tu vas boire un coup. Ça te déridera.

Je la tirai une fois encore mais l'amenai cette fois au bar. Le barman me regarda l'air de dire « Elle est mineure », je le regardai dans les yeux et lui suggérai mentalement : « tu vas me donner ce que je veux », son expression changea pour devenir docile.

_ Il y a un problème ? Lui dis-je.

_ Aucun, mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Un gin tonic et un martini.

_ Tout de suite, mademoiselle.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de boire quoi que ce soit, me dit ma voisine.

_ Mais si, juste un seul, lui dis-je en faisant une petite moue.

Elle me regarda longuement avant de soupirer. Je sus que j'avais gagné. Je lui sautai au cou en criant des « merci ».

_ Oui, oui.

Le barman déposa les verres devant moi. Je donnai le martini à Bella et pris le gin tonic.

_ On le boit cul sec. C'est meilleur comme ça.

Elle me lança un regard incertain puis haussa les épaules et nous bûmes en même temps chacune notre boisson.

_ Encore un, s'écria-t-elle.

Le barman s'exécuta. Bella en redemanda chaque fois qu'elle finissait un verre. Quand elle fut assez éméchée pour accepter de danser, je la fis se lever et nous nous retrouvâmes quelques secondes plus tard au milieu de tout le monde. Nous dansâmes sur Radar de Britney Spears et Bella devint collante au bout de quelques temps. Par collante je veux dire qu'elle essaya de m'embrasser. Ce n'est pas que ça me pose un quelconque problème mais Bella le regrettera une fois qu'elle dessoulera. Le regard d'Edward croisa le mien et j'y lus tout son désir et son envie. La chanson finie, Reiso réapparut et je lui confiai ma partenaire avant d'aller m'asseoir. Je mis ma tête sur ma main et mon coude sur la table.

_ « V___oyez comme elle_ appuie sa joue sur sa main! Oh! Que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue. »

_ « Hélas », soupirai-je.

_ « Elle parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant !  
Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en amère pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs ! »

_ Tu danses merveilleusement bien, tu es assez intelligent pour avoir 100 de moyenne, tu es beau et tu cites du Romeo et Juliette. Tu es le stéréotype même de l'homme parfait, énumérai-je.

_Et bien, j'ai quelques qualités que tu as oublié de recenser, susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Fais attention à ce que tu dis, vampire, chuchotai-je en l'attirant à moi par le col de son sweater.

Il grogna contre moi et essaya de m'embrasser. Je l'arrêtai en disant :

_ Tu ne voudrais pas choquer une humaine, mon joli.

_ Elle est trop bourrée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, gémit-il.

_ Il faudrait être patient, mon sucre, dis-je amusée.

Il me fait basculer sur le dossier et s'attaque à mes innocentes petites lèvres (OK, d'accord j'avoue, elles ne sont si innocentes que ça mes lèvres). Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux si doux. Il se cola à moi, me couvrant de son corps. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et lui chuchotai :

_ Je crois qu'on est sur le point de nous demander de prendre une chambre.

_ Ça fait très Emmett, ça.

J'hochai la tête. D'ailleurs celui-ci se demandait si je ne m'étais pas disputée avec Zépherin. Alice était super excitée quant à la tournure des choses. Jasper, lui était content de ne pus ressentir la frustration de son frère, et Rosalie était indifférente. Reiso quant à lui était trop occupé à faire en sorte que Bella ne fasse pas de bêtises.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous prendre une position plus décente ? Fis-je en me redressant.

_ Ce qui m'éloigne de toi et de ton corps n'est pas à prendre.

_ Serais-tu devenu comme ces adolescents bourrés d'hormones, Monsieur le gentleman.

_ Moi ? Jamais !!!

Il mordilla ma lèvre inferieure et sa main alla rejoindre mon dos sous mon t-shirt. Ma langue traça le contour de ses lèvres parfaites, il en fit de même. Je le serrai à en perdre le souffle.

_ Que vas-tu en faire ? S'exclama soudain Reiso qui s'était approché de nous.

Je repoussai Edward et me levais pour constater que mon moment de répit était fini. Je soupirai et le regardai en inclinant la tête à droite. Quelques démons avaient envahies la boite et commençaient à faire quelques ravages. L'un deux essayait d'aspirer l'âme d'une pauvre innocente qui l'ayant trouvé attrayant l'embrasait. Un autre entrainait une demoiselle dehors pour lui faire je ne sais quoi. Et j'en passe. Les démons ont l'air d'Anges. Ils sont aussi beaux qu'eux. C'est pour cela que les mortels les trouvent attirants. Normalement, vu que je suis dans un livre (Elle est bizarre ma phrase) les démons ne devraient pas être mais je suppose qu'ils ont du entrer par la brèche qu'a causé la magie de ma cousine en m'envoyant ici.

_ Je suppose que c'est à moi de m'y coller, soupirai-je.

Il acquiesça. Je revêtis l'endroit d'un charme. Les humains qui nous verront nous battre trouveront ça très normal et oublieront tout ce qu'ils auront vu ici. C'est très efficace. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos ennemis.

_ Ils sont 8. On partage moitié-moitié.

_ Bien sur.

Tout en marchant des boules de feu se formèrent dans ma main. J'en envoyai une sur le démon le plus proche de moi il esquiva et m'attaqua. Commença alors un corps à corps assez comique. Il essaya de me toucher, je disparus pour réapparaître derrière lui. Ma main alla chercher son cœur et l'arracha de son abdomen. Il s'effaça et un autre m'attaqua. Je sortis une dague de ma ceinture et la plantai dans son cœur.

_ C'est ce qui s'appelle « Partez, mes bébés » si vous ne voulez pas connaitre le même sort.

Les démons restants – que ni moi ni Reiso n'avons exterminés et renvoyés dans leurs dimensions –grognèrent à l'unisson. Je secouai la tête, pourquoi sont-ils si inconscients ? Des cristaux virevoltèrent autour de moi, faisant de moi l'œil d'un cyclone. A un signe de ma main ils allèrent se loger dans les corps de mes ennemis qui disparurent à leur tour.

_ Bon débarras.

Je m'étirais et allais vers Reiso. Il m'en tapa 5. Nous allâmes rejoindre le reste de la bande et j'en profitais pour effacer la mémoire des humains.

_ Aucun commentaire.

Bella semblait revenir à elle. L'effet de l'alcool commençait à se dissiper.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, dis-je.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Je pris Bella par le bras et la trainai pour la énième fois derrière moi. En sortant, le voiturier me rendit mes clés. Je la fis entrer et des qu'elle posa la tête sur le dossier elle s'endormit. Je montai à mon tour dans la voiture et je m'enfonçais dans la nuit.

* * *

**Bon ben, a plus tard. Peut-être.**

**Et n'oubliez pas mes réponses!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**J'ai répondu aux reviews des personnes inscrites sur ce site. **

**Myssmyafer: Merci pour le compliment. Quant à ce qui concerne la bagarre entre "frères". je pense qu'il y a assez de soupirants comme ca.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.  
**

* * *

Je téléphonais à Charlie pour lui dire que Bella s'était endormi et que donc elle ne rentrait pas ce soir, enfin ce matin. Je roulai encore quand quelque chose bougea tellement vite que je faillis ne pas la voir. Je me stoppai net au milieu de l'autoroute. Les autres avaient pris un autre chemin, c'est pour cela que je me retrouvai seule avec Bella, qui dormait toujours d'ailleurs. Je sortis de la voiture en prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière moi. Un enfant s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait un joli visage en forme de cœur, des iris bleu-vert et une chevelure blonde. Je l'aurai trouvé mignon s'il n'était pas ce qu'il était. Un familier, cette entité qui aide celui qui l'a invoquée. Et celui-ci appartenait à un Master. Ces derniers sont les ennemis les plus redoutés des chasseurs. Ils se déplacent toujours seuls, aussi je n'eus pas peur d'être en danger. Laissez-moi vous renseignez sur ces créatures. Elles ont tout d'abord ce que tout awerith digne de ce nom possède : des sens aiguisés, une vitesse et une force hors du commun. Puis elles ont aussi quelques pouvoirs basiques comme celui de lévitation par exemple, mais chacun d'eux possède un don spécifique, un petit plus en quelques sortes. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils étaient beaux à en faire damner un saint. Si un quelconque mortel entretient une relation avec eux, il était fichu. En effet, les Master se nourrissent de sexe. Je me mis en position de défense, les yeux bien ouverts. Je n'attendis pas longtemps, devant apparut un très beau spécimen. Ah et j'oubliai, leur charme n'a aucun effet sur moi. Il serait pourtant insultant d'essayer de mettre des mots sur sa beauté. Ses iris améthyste me toisaient sous ses boucles noires aux reflets bleutés. Un visage sans imperfections aux traits élégants pouvant troubler n'importe quelle mortelle. Son corps musclé sans une once de graisse, était bien formé. Il était vêtu simplement d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt. Malgré que rien, en lui ne pourrait être qualifié par simple. Il s'avança vers moi avec toute sa majesté. Je ne m'étais pas redressée, toujours à l'affût d'un insignifiant mouvement suspect. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi.

_ Bonjour, je suis perdu, dit-il avec une voix de ténor.

Je fronçai les sourcils et pénétrai son esprit pour avoir une explication plus compréhensible. Et bien, on peut dire qu'Elisa a ouvert une brèche un peu trop grande. Il faudrait que je lui dise de la refermer. L'homme, si je puis nommer ainsi, que j'avais devant moi, avait tout d'un coup été aspiré dans l'espèce de vide qu'a créé ma sorcière préférée.

_ Bonjour, je pense que j'ai un moyen pour te renvoyer d'où tu viens.

Il eut l'air étonné, puis en reniflant l'air il eut l'air de comprendre enfin ce que j'étais. Alors il me sourit. Ce qui fit rayonner son visage déjà parfait.

_ Tu te trouves dans un livre.

Dit comme ça, c'est encore plus étrange.

_ Hein ?

_ Une sorcière a crée une brèche en m'envoyant ici. Et tu es tombé dedans.

_ Ah, et comment je fais pour retourner chez moi ?

_ Il suffit que je trouve la bonne formule. Et bien sur je refermerai la brèche.

_ En fait je m'appelle Saphir.

_ Et ton familier ?

_ Oh, lui C'est Freki*.

_ Un loup ?

_ Oui, on dirait que tu es bien cultivée.

_ Il suffit d'entendre mon prénom pour le savoir. Ma mère m'a appelée Nausicaa.

_ Joli.

_ Merci.

Il s'inclina devant moi. Je me suis donc demandé quel âge il avait.

_ Viens, je t'amène chez moi le temps que je trouve une solution.

_ Il y a une mortelle dans ta voiture.

_ Je sais.

_ Ah.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, il monta dans la voiture et Freki le suivit. Je démarrai. Pendant le trajet Saphir n'arrêta de regarder Bella étrangement. On arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Devant la porte se trouvait Reiso. Il se tendit dès qu'il vit la voiture. Je sortis de l'habitacle, suivis de près par le Master et son familier, et allai prendre Bella qui dormait toujours.

_ Ce n'est pas un ennemis, Reiso. Détends-toi.

_ Si tu le dis.

Je haussai les épaules et me retournai vers mes invités.

_ Bienvenue, chez moi. Ah et je ne veux pas que tu chasses, ici.

_ Euh, d'accord.

J'ai décidé que puisque la dernière fois j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller, je ne dormirai pas.

_ Et, les gars on va au restaurant. J'ai faim.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi tous les 3 en même temps. Ce qui fait un effet super réussi. Je leur souris tout en disant :

_ Habillez-vous chic. Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre du rez-de-chaussée.

_ Des vêtements pour homme, j'espère.

_ Oui, ce sont ceux qu'a acheté Zépherin. Ils sont encore neufs. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Ils acquiescèrent et je m'éclipsais pour me changer moi-même. Je mis une robe noire longue et moulante à souhait, un châle blanc et des escarpins de la même couleur que celui-ci. Je nattai mes cheveux et les coiffai en un chignon. Mes cils étant assez long de nature, je ne mis donc que du rouge à lèvre rouge. Une pochette noire et blanche complétait la tenue. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir et je jugeais que j'étais prête. Je descendis donc au salon. Mon apparition fut plutôt réussie. Les garçons écarquillèrent les yeux en me voyant. Ils avaient suivi mes conseils et étaient vêtus chacun d'un costume. Je sortis mon portable de ma pochette et appelai Alice. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un surveille Bella. Elle répondit, comme à son habitude, à la première sonnerie.

_ Bonjour Nausicaa. Oui, je peux m'occuper de Bella.

_ Merci beaucoup. Ah, et ce weekend Shopping. Demande à Rosalie.

_ D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée.

_ Toi aussi, m'esclaffais-je.

Quand je raccrochai, Saphir me dévorait des yeux.

_ Elle voit le futur. C'est pour ça qu'elle sait ce que j'allais lui demander.

_ Ah, d'accord. Rappelle-moi ou nous sommes.

_ Dans un livre, dis-je en souriant.

Comme je me voyais dans l'impossibilité de conduire, j'avais loué une limousine qui nous conduira dans un nouveau restaurant 5 étoiles.

_ La limousine nous attend, on y va.

Reiso en bon gentleman m'offrit son bras et on sortit tous.

* * *

*** Mythologie nordique: Freki et Geri sont les deux loups d'Odin.**

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nous montâmes dans la limousine, le chauffeur ferma la porte derrière nous, alla s'asseoir et démarra. Le trajet allait durer longtemps, j'allumai donc l'ordi que j'avais à disposition. Reiso posa son menton sur mon épaule pour voir ce que je faisais. Je lui assenais une tape derrière la tête. Il grogna mais ne changea pas sa position. Je haussai les épaules et demandai au chauffeur s'il n'avait pas un film. Il acquiesça et me montra du doigt l'emplacement de . Je parcourus le tas du regard, aucun ne valait la peine d'être regardé. Je soupirai d'ennui.

_ Bon, parlons bien parlons peu : est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

_ De quelle aide parle-t-il ? demanda Reiso.

_ Elisa a encore fait des siennes. Elle a oublié de reboucher le vide qui s'est créé après son sort.

Une lueur de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

_ Ah, et c'est à toi que revient le droit d'arranger ça. Franchement, elle exagère.

J'acquiesçais, tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Elisa est une bonne sorcière, elle ne rate pas souvent ses sorts. Mais il lui arrive de nous faire des blagues, comme maintenant, avec l'abîme. Elle veut surement que je m'en occupe.

_ Puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

_ De ma cousine. Elle est la cause de tes petits soucis, répondis-je.

_ Intéressant.

_ Je te préviens déjà, ne tente rien contre elle. Tu risques d'avoir très mal. Et même ton charme n'y pourrait rien.

Je savais d'expérience que mon regard devait lui faire peur tellement il était froid. Ma voix tantôt envoutante, tantôt sensuel donnait un contraste effrayant avec mon regard. Sur ma bouche s'était dessinée une grimace menaçante. Il m'observa avec un visage impassible, puis il hocha la tête. Je lui souris véritablement, effaçant ainsi la dernière image qu'il avait de moi.

_ Mademoiselle, Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés, intervint le chauffeur.

Il vint nous ouvrir la porte. Nous sortîmes en file indienne. Nous marchâmes quelques instants et nous arrivâmes enfin au restaurant. La serveuse nous mena jusqu'à la table que j'avais réservée, et nous donna le menu.

_ Je reviens dès que vous aurez choisi.

_ Merci.

_ J'ai une question. Comment saurait-elle que nous aurons choisi ? s'exclama Reiso une fois la serveuse partie.

_ Aucune idée. Un truc de serveuse, je suppose, répondis-je.

_ Peut-être.

_ Je pense que je ne prendrai que le dessert. Il a l'air si appétissant.

_ Saphir. A quoi bon venir dans un restaurant si nous ne mangeons pas ? Goute au moins aux truffes. C'est succulent, crois-moi.

_ J'y penserai.

_ Fais ce qui te semble le meilleur.

La serveuse est revenue avec un carnet et nous demande ce que nous voulons. Tout en souriant je lui dis :

_ Je prendrai une gigolette d'oie au champagne. Et du vin rouge. Celui de 1998. Comme dessert je voudrais du chocolat caramélisé. Ce sera tout, merci.

_ C'est noté. Et vous messieurs ?

_ Je prendrai le plat du jour avec le même vin que Mademoiselle, lui répondit Reiso.

_ Pour moi, ce sera des truffes et une dame blanche. Et Freki ne mange pas.

_ Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Sur ce elle disposa. Je lançai un regard moqueur à Reiso, tout en lui disant :

_ Mademoiselle ? Ne te donne pas un genre, « Monsieur ».

_ Oh, ça va. Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ?

_ On est dans un livre, je te rappelle. Pourquoi se soucier des formules de politesse ?

_ Et toi, alors ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

_ Je suis une dame je te le rappelle. Je suppose que j'ai la folie des grandeurs. Toi, tu n'as aucune excuse.

_ Ravale-moi ce ton moqueur.

_ Ah, et que me feras-tu ?

_ Beaucoup de choses, ma chère. Beaucoup de choses.

_ Montre-moi, si tu l'ose.

Il se leva d'un bond, m'attrapa le bras et essaya de me faire lever. Je ne bougeai pas d'un centimètre. Ce qui l'agaça. Saphir s'amusait de la situation.

_ Qu'essayez-vous de faire, monsieur ? Lui dis-je.

_ Lève-toi donc. Ne voulais-tu pas que je te montre ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux m'amusa encore plus. Et nous partîmes tous les deux d'un même rire. Ce qui attira encore plus l'intention des gens autour de nous. La serveuse revint enfin avec nos repas et nous mangeâmes de bon appétit. Dès que nous en finîmes, Reiso insista pour payer l'addition. Et on s'en alla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : regardez vos mails.**

**Si vous décidez de lire ce qu'il y a ci-bas, c'est à vos risques et périls.  
**

* * *

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de « sortir » avec lui ? Dieu savait comme je n'avais besoin de crises de jalousie. Qu'avais-je fait dans ma longue existence qui aurait mérité une telle punition ? Edward, ayant remarqué que je ne l'écoutai pas, s'était tût. Je remerciai les cieux pour ce moment de répit, certes très court mais c'en était tout de même un. Je levai un doigt avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

_ Et si tu me laissais en placer une ? Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux. Je me voyais mal t'inviter au restaurant. Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu es, vampire ?

_ Mais… Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un gamin pris en faute.

_ C'est vrai que les Volturi auraient trouvé à redire si tu avais _ avec tout le sérieux que tu possèdes _ interpellé un serveur et lui avais dit : « Puis-je avoir du sang de puma, je vous en pris ? », continuai-je sarcastique.

Il tressaillit lorsque je prononçai le nom de la famille royale. Je m'approchai de lui et tout en relevant son menton, j'inclinai la tête vers la droite.

_ Et si tu me disais ce qui se passait vraiment ?

Ce fût à son tour de soupirer. Il planta son regard ambré dans le mien pour me montrer tout son désespoir. En le voyant ainsi vulnérable, je m'attendris.

_ Edward, ma voix était rauque et recelait tellement de non-dit.

Je l'embrassai doucement. Il gémit, me faisant redoubler d'ardeur. Je le renversai sur mon lit tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Ses mains vinrent prendre mon visage en coupe, et il quémanda, du bout de sa langue, l'accès à la mienne. Jouant avec ses nerfs, j'allai mordiller son cou, et il grogna de frustration. Je souris, contente de mon effet. Je le léchai lentement puis j'attaquai ses lèvres que je mordillai gentiment. Mes mains qui en avaient fini avec sa chemise, se posèrent des deux côtés de sa tête. Je me redressai doucement et coulai mon regard vers lui.

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas une Erato.

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas la muse de la poésie érotique, dit-il l'air intrigué. Quoi que.

_ C'est un terme que nous utilisons entre nous pour désigner une fille qui aide les petits nouveaux à se contrôler pendant l'amour. Les petits nouveaux qui aiment les humaines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Comment ?

_ Je comprends l'attraction qu'a sur toi Bella. Et même si je ne suis pas une Erato, je pourrai t'aider.

_ Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu l'as su. Mais es-tu sur de ce que tu avances ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pas le moins du monde. Alors, veux-tu qu'on commence l'entrainement, maintenant ? Je dois te prévenir : je suis infatigable, tu risques donc d'être pris pendant longtemps, dis-je espiègle.

Une lueur de désir s'alluma dans ses yeux : il avait compris mon allusion.

_ Je prends le risque, Nausicaa.

Je hochai la tête et repris mon assaut. Cette fois-ci, je ne fus pas douce. Sa chemise vola en lambeaux, lorsqu'elle fût mine de me résister. Je parcourus son corps, ne laissant aucune partie de lui en manque. Mes caresses étaient tantôt aguichantes, tantôt assurées. D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il roula sur le côté pour me chevaucher. Je tirai sur ses cheveux et lui dis sensuellement :

_ Edward, dois-je te rappeler que ta partenaire sera humaine ?

Il acquiesça et gémit. Je ne pus dire si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir. Il me laissa docilement reprendre ma place. Je pris un de ses mamelons entre mes dents et tirai dessus le faisant gémir encore. Il s'agita lorsque je lui retirai son jeans d'un geste expert. Doucement, comme s'il craignait ma réaction, il entreprit de me retirer mon t-shirt. Je ris franchement en voyant sa frimousse coupable. Il se détendit. Grossière erreur. Je le plaquai contre le lit jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se brise.

_ Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi moi je n'y ai pas droit ?

Je le fis taire en plaquant ma bouche contre la sienne. Je le mordis jusqu'au sang, et léchai voluptueusement ses lèvres. Il écarquilla les yeux et sembla comprendre ma procédure. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il essaya encore de prendre le contrôle. Je souris malicieusement et en l'attrapant pas sa cravate _ qui par je en sais quel miracle n'avait pas subi le même sort que la chemise _ et le lançai contre le mur qui trembla sous le choc. Je me collai à lui et fis frictionner nos deux sexes, à travers mes vêtements. Il grogna d'insatisfaction.

_ Ce serait vraiment bien, si ma maison ne s'effondrait pas, Edward.

_ Ce ne serait pas de ma faute.

_ Tut, tut. Si tu n'es pas gentil, je te torturerai. L'expression « douce torture » prendra tout son sens quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi.

_ Oh oui. Je le veux.

_ Tu sais qu'on n'est pas dans une église, chaton ?

Il éclata de rire et voyant que je n'avais pas arrêté de me frotter à lui, il arracha ma jupe et mon soutien-gorge. Nous nous trouvâmes tous les deux presque nus. Je regardai son boxer en boudant. Oh ça non, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Je souris narquoisement : j'avais une idée, une merveilleuse idée. Je libérai son sexe de son boxer, et le griffai avec mon ongle. Il cria et ferma les yeux lorsque je léchai le sang qui sortait de sa plaie. Je soufflai doucement sur son membre et il frissonna. Je le pris dans ma bouche. Lorsqu'il fit mine de s'agiter beaucoup, je le mordis. Il cria encore. J'accélérai mes mouvements et il vint en hurlant son plaisir. J'avalais goulument son sperme jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je me redressai et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Quand j'entourai son bassin de mes jambes, il me soutint en mettant ses mains sur mes fesses. Je me frottai à lui encore et griffai son dos lorsqu'il essaya d'enlever le dernier rempart qui le séparait de mes lèvres intimes : ma culotte.

_ Sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses, chaton.

_ Je vois ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

_ Tu sais que je peux te planter là, maintenant alors que tu n'as toujours pas assouvi ton désir ?

_ Tu ne ferais pas ça, hein ?

_ J'aimerai savoir combien de fois tu pourras me supplier.

_ Autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Je le regardai un rictus sadique sur les lèvres et dis impérieuse :

_ Et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure ? J'espère qu'être soumis ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

Je fis apparaitre des menottes de glace et de feu. Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai dans une autre chambre.

_ Sur le ventre, ordonnai-je.

Il obéit docilement et je l'attachai au lit. Je lui assenai une fessée.

_ Tu as juste le droit de te taire, chaton.

_ D'accord.

Une autre fessée.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ?

Il ne dit rien cette fois. Je me débarrassai de ma culotte et me plaçai sous lui.

_ Vas-y doucement, Edward. N'oublie pas notre objectif.

Il acquiesça et me pénétra aussi doucement que possible. Il s'arrêta un instant puis il bougea doucement mais sensuellement. Je l'embrassai tandis qu'il prenait son aise.

_ Ne te libère pas rapidement, Edward. Il faut que nous jouissions ensemble, compris ? Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fit perdre la raison mais il accéléra sa cadence. Ce lit aussi se cassa. Je soupirai, le retirai de moi rapidement et à une vitesse encore plus grande que la sienne je me trouvai sur son dos. Je tirai sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il crie de douleur. Je lui assenai une autre fessée.

_ Oh, Edward. Tu m'auras obligé à te faire ça. Je bondis sur mes pieds et allai m'habiller tranquillement. Je passai une robe bleu nuit et des escarpins noires. Il essaya de se libérer de ses menottes en vain.

_ Ne gaspille pas tes forces pour rien, chaton. Tu n'arriveras pas à les enlever.

_ Tu ne vas pas me laisser ici, n'est-ce pas ?

J'éclatai d'un rire franc.

_ Oh que si. Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je tenais tout le temps mes promesses ?

Il me supplia tandis que je descendais les escaliers. Je pris mes clés et partis le laissant ainsi. Je haussai les épaules. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

**A une fois prochaine, peut-être.**


	12. Chapter 12

**En espérant que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

En fait, je ne partis pas loin. Il ne s'agit pas de le faire me détester, juste de le punir. Les autres étaient au lycée, et ils n'étaient pas prés de revenir. Je devrais pouvoir donc le laisser quelques heures tout au plus. Le vrai problème, en fait c'était Saphir. Il fallait toujours que je trouve un moyen de le faire sortir d'ici et de l'occuper pour qu'il ne trouve pas Edward dans une position très compromettante. Chose très délicate en effet. Je dois l'emmener assez loin de la maison mais je dois avoir celle-ci en vue pour empêcher quiconque d'y entrer.

_ Saphir, appelai-je.

_ Oui.

_ Et si tu me montrais ce que ton familier est capable de faire.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Pour passer le temps.

_ Il me semble que tu avais une occupation beaucoup plus plaisante il y a quelques minutes.

_ Touché.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis il sourit.

_ Pourquoi pas. Mais, ne pourrais-je pas me joindre à vous ?

J'approchai ma tête de la sienne et lui murmurai :

_ Je ne suis pas une catin. Si tu as besoin de te satisfaire va te payer une pute.

Il eut l'air choqué comme si personne n'avait le droit de l'envoyer paitre. Je me redressai et souris gentiment.

_ Alors, où est Freki ?

_ Quelque part dans les bois, dit-il sèchement.

_ Va le rejoindre, alors. Tu reviendras une fois calmé.

_ C'est cela oui.

Il s'en alla en grommelant. Je pouffai silencieusement (Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible. Mais après tout on parle de Nausicaa). Je décidai de courir un peu avant d'aller délivrer mon prisonnier. Je fis 100 fois le tour de la maison avant d'y pénétrer. Lorsque j'arrivai à la chambre, Edward boudait sérieusement. Je retins mon rire et me dirigeai vers lui avec toute la grâce dont j'étais capable.

_ Alors, tu t'es amusé en mon absence ? Lui susurrai-je.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ce serait devenu une mode sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ? Quoi qu'il en soit il devait bien être inconfortable dans cette position. Je me débarrassai de ma robe mais gardai mes escarpins. Je le recouvris de mon corps et le détachai en me frottant à lui. Il gémit et roula sur sons dos une fois que je l'eus libéré. Je le regardai dans les yeux tout en disant :

_ Saphir voulait se joindre à nous.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as bien entendu. Je t'avais dit que nous étions polygames, non ?

_ Et qu'as-tu dit ?

_ Je lui dis d'aller se payer une pute.

_ Oh…

Je l'embrassai, ne le laissant pas rajouter quoi que ce soit.

_ Je veux que tu me fasses oublier mon nom, Edward.

Il me regarda surpris, puis il retourna nos positions et fit courir ses mains sur mon corps. Il m'explora lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Il tortura mes seins avec ses mains. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me donna un coup de langue. Je gémis son nom d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Il continua dans sa lancée, me faisant tantôt gémir, tantôt crier. J'agrippai ses fesses, les griffant eu passage, tandis qu'il traçait, de sa longue, une ligne invisible sur mon corps. Il appelait et mon corps dansait sous ses assauts. Il nicha son visage dans mon entrejambe. Je criai lorsqu'il introduit sa langue en moi. Secouée de spasmes, je criai ma délivrance.

_ De mieux en mieux, Edward.

Il ricana doucement et m'embrassa tout aussi calmement.

_ Penses-tu être prêt ?

_ Je ne le serai jamais. Si être prêt signifiait que je ne te reverrai pas.

_ Cesse donc d'être flatteur. Je pourrais par le plus grand des hasards te prendre au mot.

_ Fais-le donc.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Puis j'eus une merveilleuse idée.

_ Edward, veux-tu boire mon sang ?

_ Quoi ?

Je me griffai la gorge, faisant ainsi couler mon sang. J'approchai sa tête de mon cou.

_ J'aimerais te monter une certaine chose et si tu ne bois pas mon sang, je ne pourrai pas. Ton venin n'a aucun effet sur moi. Et puis je suis plus forte que toi, je pourrai t'arrêter si tu vas trop loin.

_ Je ne peux pas.

Il secoua la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas humaine, chaton. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force.

Il releva les yeux et en voyant que j'étais sérieuse il capitula.

_ Préfère-tu le mordre une autre partie de mon corps ?

Une lueur espiègle passa dans ses yeux. Il me pénétra si soudainement que j'en criai. Et approcha lentement sa tête de mes seins. C'est là qu'il me mordit. Tandis que mon sang coulait en lui mon esprit s'ouvrit pour lui. Il hoqueta de surprise et fit mine de s'arrêter.

_ Ne t'arrête surtout pas, Edward.

Il m'obéit sans discuter. Je frissonnai lorsque toute sa vie humaine passa devant mes yeux. Je décidai de lui cacher quelques informations sur moi, comme par exemple le fait qu'il n'existe que dans un livre. Je nouai mes jambes autour de lui et il se leva. Enivrés par notre plaisir nous fîmes tomber quelques murs. Lorsqu'enfin nous fumes délivrés, je l'arrêtais. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il soit ivre de mon sang.

_ Hum, je crois qu'il me faut une autre maison et un moyen de faire chanter Emmett pour qu'il ne fasse aucune allusion à ça.

_ Trouver une maison sera plus facile.

J'éclatai de rire. Il avait raison. Je me levai pour me rendre compte des dégâts. Deux des murs de la chambre avaient disparus. Quelques débris par-ci par-là, seules vestiges de mon armoire. Je me rendis compte qu'on avait cassé un miroir. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de malchances. Je ne me rendis compte que je pouffais que lorsque je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_ On a cassé un miroir, dis-je doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils puis sembla comprendre. Ses rires se joignirent à moi. Nous nous esclaffions encore, quand je sentis que les autres arriveraient bientôt.

_ On est dans de beaux draps.

_ Plait-il ?

_ Il fallait vraiment que tu la sortes celle-là, grognai-je.

_ Pardon ?

_ C'est ta lettre préférée ? Le P.

_ Ça dépend des jours.

_ Ah oui, et aujourd'hui quel est ta lettre préférée ?

_ Quel question. Le « N », bien sur.

_ Les autres arrivent avec Bella.

_ Tu plaisantes, j'espère.

_ Non. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller. Je vais mettre un charme sur la maison.

Il acquiesça et partit faire ce que je lui avais demandé. Je remis ma robe et charmai la maison. Elle parut comme neuve. Je souris fière de moi et sortis de la maison en même temps qu'Edward. Une voiture se gara prés de nous. J'espérais pouvoir étriper Alice pour ce coup si bas. Mais lorsque je vis le regard d'Emmett, je compris que ce n'était pas dans mes priorités. Je secouai la tête en le regardant. Emmett, ne fais pas ça, pensais-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. J'étais vraiment mal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Les phrases en italique sont des pensées.**

* * *

_ Alors, Nausicaa. Comment ta journée s'est-elle passée ?

Correction. C'est Emmett que je tuerai le premier. Il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Mon regard sembla refléter ce que je pensais car il sembla hésiter à continuer. Bella recula d'un pas sentant surement qu'il se passait quelque chose. Finalement elle a peut-être un instinct de survie, aussi infime soit-il.

_ Oui, tu n'as pas idée de combien elle a été merveilleuse, soupirai-je.

_ Il est si bon que ça ?

Je grognai, mon visage se transforma en un masque effrayant. L'air autour de moi fit bouger mes cheveux. Je souris froidement, je partis en arrière et éclatai d'un rire tellement glacé que j'entendis une vitre se briser. Puis je bougeai, lentement, avec la grâce d'un prédateur. Je tournai autour de lui, envoutante. Sensuellement, je me léchai les lèvres. Un spectateur aurait dit que je dansais. Un éclair gronda dans le ciel. Soudain, je commençai à chanter d'une langue qui leur était encore inconnue.

_ Pense-tu être à mon goût ? Soufflai-je si bas que Bella ne m'entendit pas.

Il déglutit bruyamment. Ce qui me fit m'esclaffer. Un bruit se fit entendre à un kilomètre de moi. Je me redressai et pivotai vers sa provenance. Saphir se téléporta à quelques mètres de moi. Bella hoqueta.

_ Elle sait, dis-je. N'est-ce pas, petite humaine ? Suis-je assez effrayante pour te faire fuir ? Ou bien dois-je encore te montrer ce dont je suis capable de faire ?

Je marchai jusqu'à elle, et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

_ Jacob te l'a dit ?

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.

_ Si ce n'est pas rompre le traité, ça.

Elle parut alarmée. Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi. D'un bond, je fus sur l'arbre le plus proche de moi.

_ On a de la visite, on dirait, souris-je.

_ Que faites-vous là ? Grogna Emmett. Vous n'êtes autorisés à venir sur nos terres.

L'énorme loup grogna en retour.

_ Il pense que je l'ai attaqué. Sottises. Va, avant que je ne décide ta mort. Hum, Alice, peux-tu emmener Bella, ailleurs. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut avec Bella. Le loup fit mine de leur barrer le chemin. Je me mis devant lui.

_ Arrière, louveteau. Va dire à Sam, qu'on ne veut pas de guerre.

Il pesa le pour et le contre et disparut dans la nature.

_ Edward, tu as les yeux de la même couleur que Nausicaa et Zépherin, s'écria Emmett.

_ Ah, bon ?

_ Un effet secondaire qui disparaitra dans une semaine, commentai-je. Mais je peux bien sur y faire quelque chose.

_ Non, j'aime assez bien cette couleur.

_ Voyez-vous cela.

_ Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu le veux, intervint Emmett.

_Tu es bandante quand tu es en colère._

Je me tournai vers Edward, l'air faussement outré.

_Et moi, qui te pensais différent. Je suis bien déçue._

Il fit la moue et j'éclatai de rire. Emmett nous regarda étrangement avant de dire :

_ Jai raté quelque chose ?

_ Peut-être. En fait ça dépend de ce dont tu parles.

_ Et puisque je sais de quoi tu cause. Laisse moi te dire que oui, ajouta Edward.

_ Saleté de télépathe, grommela-t-il avant de trainer Rosalie à sa suite.

Je confirme : c'est devenu une mode. Tour le monde grommèle, ici.

_ Alice, dis-je doucement.

_ Oh, oui. C'est une très bonne idée.

Elle me sauta dessus. Je me retrouvai par terre avec une Alice excitée sur moi.

_ Alice, tu sais. Jasper est très jaloux, là. Il risque de vouloir me tuer. Et tu te retrouveras sans mari.

_ Oh…

_ Nonobstant, on peut toujours la kidnapper. Car pour sur, elle n'acceptera jamais de venir de son propre grés, continuai-je.

_ De quoi vous parlez, intervint Jasper confus.

_ Nausicaa vient d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. Nous allons faire du shoping tous ensembles. Et puisque Bella possède une garde-robe tout à fait diminué, nous allons tout refaire. Ah et les garçons, n'espérez pas vous désister, je vous y trainerai, moi-même, par la peau des fesses.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, puis partit parler avec Bella sur ce que nous avons décidé de faire. Les garçons la regardèrent disparaitre avec une résignation semblable. Je pouffai.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle, traitresse ? S'exclama Edward.

_ Tu sais, Chaton. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

_ Tu devrais pourtant. L'expression « douce torture » prendra tout son sens quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi.

_ Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Il sourit narquoisement et essaya de m'attraper en vain. Nous courûmes pendant longtemps sans qu'il ne puisse même m'approcher d'un mètre. Puis, lorsqu'Alice nous demanda d'aller nous habiller, nous repartîmes chacun vers ses appartements. On va dire que ma maison avait besoin d'être réparée. Tiens et si j'essayais quelque chose du genre :

_ Domo Reparo.

Je soupirai : rien. La maison était toujours aussi détruite. Je suppose que c'est un peu trop grand pour pouvoir être réparé par un si petit sort. Je rassemblai mon énergie et entrepris de tout rassembler par la seule force de ma pensée. Je chantai une incantation rapidement et la maison fut comme neuve. Très contente de moi, j'allai m'habiller.

Une robe en cuir noir, des bottes de motard de la même couleur et un collier en croix. C'était ma tenue. D'accord, j'avoue que ce n'est pas une tenue pour faire du shoping mais les autres ont, comment dire, disparus avec mon armoire. Je sortis de chez moi et faillis percuter une certaine personne.

_ Saphir, le saluai-je.

_ Nausicaa.

_ Tu viens aussi. J'ai hâte de te voir en costume. On va bien s'amuser.

Il me regarda étrangement et envoya son aura sur moi. Mon bouclier le bloqua sans que je n'aie à faire quoi que ce soit.

_ Met-toi bien ça dans la tête : ton charme ne peut rien contre moi.

_ J'aurai au moins essayé. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu sais que je peux te procurer des sensations que lui n'imaginerait pas. Alors pourquoi me le préfères-tu ?

_ Je ne veux pas être semblable à un Renfield.

_ Je t'en protégerai.

_ Combien même tu le feras, c'est contre nature. Je suis une chasseuse, Saphir.

_ Il me semble que tu n'as que faire des règles.

_ Tu ne sais rien sur moi. Pourquoi me veux-tu ?

_ Tu m'as résisté, dit-il comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

_ Tu n'es pas mon genre, souris-je.

_ Je ne fais parti d'aucun genre.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? Parles, toi qui as réponse à tout.

_ Pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir ?

_ Parce que je l'exige ?

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais Alice apparut dans mon champ de vision.

_ Viens. Les boutiques risquent de fermer avant qu'on ne soit arrivés.

_ J'arrive.

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas jusqu'au garage. Et chacun ayant sauté dans sa voiture, nous pûmes enfin partir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Je pense que ce chapitre laisse à désirer.**

**Mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira.  
**

* * *

C'était d'un marrant. Alice avait affublé Bella de tellement de vêtements que l'on ne la voyait plus. Le temps que Bella rentre dans la cabine d'essayage, Alice avait déjà trouvé d'autres vêtements à essayer. Je m'adossai contre le mur et regardai la scène se répéter maintes fois. Les garçons essayaient de s'éclipser mais Rosalie veillait sur eux. Il y a quelques heures, j'avais fait endurer À Saphir la même torture. Je m'étais tellement bien amusée que je m'étais presque oubliée. Heureusement pour moi, Alice était là. Elle m'avait trainé dans toutes les boutiques et on avait acheté tellement de vêtements que je me demandais si j'allai avoir l'occasion de tous les utiliser. Quand je le lui ai dit, elle a dit qu'elle organiserait un défilé privé, une fois qu'on aura fait nos emplettes. Elle avait vraiment réponse à tout. Deux heures plus tard, on était à préparer notre défilé.

_ Tu t'amuses ?

Je fis volte face et faillis m'étrangler. Saphir se tenait devant moi et il était tellement beau que c'en était douloureux. Je fis la moue et le parcourus du regard. Ses beaux yeux étaient maquillés d'un noir profond. Sa bouche était aussi rouge que le sang, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une manière très compliqué. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir qui moulait ses jolies petites fesses, et son torse n'était couvert que de fines bandelettes en cuir noir. Alice avait juré ma mort, on dirait.

_ Ça te plait ? dit-il en pirouettant.

_ Hum, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu étais sensé attendre que le défilé commence.

_ Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir un peu t'embêter.

_ Ha, tu te trouves drôle, en plus.

_ Ne suis-je pas assez beau pour toi ?

Il s'approchait de moi tandis que je reculais. Il m'accula contre un mur sorti de nulle part, ses mains de part et d'autres de ma tête. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement du mien. Je souris avant d'éclater de rire. Saphir fronça les sourcils et se détacha de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'espérai.

_ Navrée. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

_ Enfin, Alice te demande d'aller t'habiller, soupira-t-il. Les autres sont presque tous prêt.

_ J'y vais tout de suite.

Je partis en le laissant pantelant. Pauvre chéri. Alice avait une tenue incroyablement belle pour moi. Il semblerait que le thème pour cette parade se résume en un mot : cuir. Mon dos était aussi nu qu'au jour de ma naissance. Rassurez-vous, mes seins ne paraissent pas, il ne s'agit pas d'affoler les parents Cullen. Alice a découpé une robe en cuir, bien évidemment, et me l'a lancé lorsque je suis arrivé près d'elle. Comme elle l'a dit, tout est dans la subtilité. Ma poitrine n'est couverte que de quelques morceaux de la « robe », si je puis lui attribuer ce nom, qu'elle a collé à ma peau grâce à un système magnétique élaboré. La robe retombe à mes chevilles en laissant paraître mon nombril et une bonne partie de mon ventre. Mes pieds étaient chaussés de cuissardes onyx. Mes cheveux n'avaient, heureusement, subi aucun traitement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mon visage qu'elle a maquillé d'une façon bien étrange.

_ Il ne manquerait plus que les crocs, souris-je.

_ Tiens, ça c'est une idée.

_ Tu ne toucheras pas à mes dents, Alice, dis-je calmement.

_ Tu n'es pas gentille.

_ Oui, je suis une méchante fille.

Elle me rendit mon sourire et partit perfectionner une autre tenue. J'allai m'asseoir en attendant mon tour. En prenant place, j'aperçus les autres. Ils étaient tous aussi magnifiques, les uns que les autres. Par qui vais-je commencé ? Bonne question. Rosalie portait un short, en cuir, qui était si petit qu'on pourrait voir sa culotte si elle en portait, ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge, en cuir. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, et ses yeux mis en valeur par une ombre à paupière blanche. Emmett se tenait près d'elle. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon, en cuir, et d'un long manteau noir. Son torse était nu, et il portait des Doc Martens. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses lèvres noirs. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Couple suivant : Jasper portait une combinaison noir moulante et des cuissardes de la même couleur. Ses lèvres étaient aussi noires que celles d'Emmett. Alice portait du rose !! Une petite robe en cuir noir et rose. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux et ressemblait à une petite chose toute mignonne. Et le meilleur pour la fin : Edward était torse nu et portait un pantalon en cuir troué. On voyait ses cuisses, et d'autres morceaux de peau. Mais le plus choquant dans tout ça, c'est qu'il portait des ailles noires, aussi noire que l'ébène. Euh, je pense qu'Alice exagère tout de même. Je m'affalai gracieusement sur ma chaise. Alice, debout, frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

_ Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à choisir la musique.

Je levai la main.

_ J'ai quelques idées. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir à entendre quelques humains crier.

_ Très bien. Etonne-moi, Nausicaa, acquiesça Alice.

Je me levai, allai jusqu'à la chaine stéréo et fis apparaitre quelques CD. Le groupe Eths est très glauque. Ce qui va totalement avec le thème d'Alice. Je choisis sept chansons. Une pour chacun de nous, puis me tournai satisfaite vers les autres.

_ C'est fait. Maintenant dites-moi dans quel ordre, on passe pour que je sache quelle chanson mettre.

_ Il ne faut pas oublier que chacun passe plusieurs fois, s'écria Alice.

_ Combien de fois exactement ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Tu es sérieuse ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Très bien, soupirai-je. On laissera le hasard choisir. Maintenant, qui passe le premier ?

_ Tu n'as qu'à faire l'ouverture.

Je hochai la tête et m'avançai près du rideau.

_ Tiens, tu n'as qu'à allumer, dis-je Alice.

Je sortis et marchai avec toute ma grâce tandis que retentissait V.I.T.R.I.O.L. Ma bouche remuait tandis que la voix enchanteresse continuait à retentir. Je faillis éclater de rire lorsque je vis Carlisle, Esmée et Bella. Je m'arrêtais au bout du podium et fis un clin d'œil aux parents. Je pivotai tranquillement et marchai jusqu'à Alice qui progressait en sens inverse. Changement de chanson : maintenant ce fut Bulimiarexia. Je partis me changer tandis que Jasper défilait sur une autre chanson encore : Crucifère. Alice vint m'aider à me changer. Elle me fit porter une jupe, un bustier rouge et noir et des escarpins rouges. Rosalie défila sur Elle S'endort, Emmet sur Détruis moi, Saphir sur Pourquoi, et Edward sur Hydracombustio. Ce petit manège se répéta plusieurs fois. Les tenues ses suivaient, ainsi que les chansons. Lorsque l'on eût fini, on s'affala chacun sur un fauteuil.

_ Tu en as encore des idées comme ça, Alice ? S'exclama Emmett.

_ Plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Ne comptez pas sur moi, dis-je.

Lorsqu'Alice me sauta dessus, oui encore, les autres suivirent son exemple. J'eus une pensée alors qu'ils me malmenaient : Quand vais-je rentrer chez moi ? Mais pour rentrer, il faudrait le vouloir.

* * *

**Sur mon profil il y a des liens pour les chansons.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

_ Bella, tu viens ?

L'intéressée se tourna vers moi en souriant. Elle marcha doucement, regardant tout autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur de tomber si elle ne se concentrait pas assez. Quand elle arriva près de moi, elle souffla de soulagement et leva son visage pour croiser mon regard.

_ Bien sûr, le baseball est mon sport préféré.

J'éclatai de rire.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es la reine du sarcasme en entendant tes dires ?

Elle rougit en disant :

_ Voyons, Nausicaa. Tu as bien vu ce que je valais en sport.

_ Je pensais que c'était parce que le volley n'était pas ton « sport préféré », souris-je.

Elle sourit à son tour. Je la jetai sur mon dos et m'élançai vers le terrain de baseball. Bella et moi étions devenues amies. Ça faisait un mois que j'étais là et une semaine qu'Edward commençait à plus ou moins se contrôler. Je souris. Edward… Nous avions presque essayé toutes les positions possibles. C'était un partenaire parfait. Il avait du potentiel. Bella avait de la chance. Je m'arrêtai à une centaine de mètres de notre destination et déposait Bella. Elle m'interrogea du regard et je secouai la tête. Nous nous mîmes à marcher. Enfin, je marchais et elle trébuchait.

_ Comment ça va avec Edward ? fis-je mine de rien.

Ses joues devinrent rouges et les battements de son cœur accélèrent.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bella, tu ne sais pas mentir. Par contre, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Il ne t'est pas indifférent, n'est-ce pas ?

_ D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Mais vous êtes ensemble, non ?

Je ris doucement.

Je m'arrêtai si soudainement qu'elle faillit tomber, je la retins et ramenai son corps contre le mien. Ma main releva son menton et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Son souffle se fit saccadé.

_ Nausicaa… qu'es-tu entrain de faire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix apeurée.

_ Petite naïve, soufflai-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

_ Nausicaa…

_ Bella, tu as intérêt à persévérer pour l'avoir.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ On dirait que ça va être plus dur que je ne le croyais, grommelai-je. Edward, tu dois le charmer, petite.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu l'aimes, Bêta.

_ Ah… Pourtant vous sortez ensemble. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Je la regardai quelques secondes puis la fis tomber. À califourchon sur elle, je souris.

_ Parce qu'en fait, je te veux. On pourrait former un ménage à trois, qu'en dis-tu ? dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle s'étrangla tout en écarquillant les yeux. Je souris.

_ Alors ?

Pour en rajouter un peu, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes cheveux formaient un rideau entre nous et la forêt. Je dessinai le contour de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit celles-ci pour m'accueillir en elle. À mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle sourit de mon désarroi et approfondit notre baiser. Je détachai ma bouche de la sienne et allai mordillai son cou. Elle gémit doucement. Je me redressai et la transperçai de mon regard.

_ Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

_ Oh, oui. Mais que va en dire Edward.

Je souris énigmatique.

_ Oh, il va beaucoup apprécier.

Je bondis sur mes pieds et la remis délicatement sur pied. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes à destination.

_ Bella, murmurai-je en me figeant.

_ Oui, répond-elle intriguée.

_ Reste près de moi. Ne va pas ailleurs.

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Je l'implore du regard et elle finit par acquiescer. Je soupire et nous rejoignons les autres.

_ Vous en avez pris du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Devinez c'est qui.

_ On faisait des choses que tu ne feras jamais, Emmy.

Emmett qui d'autre… D'ailleurs celui-ci nous regardait soupçonneux. Bella était devenue plus rouge que jamais. Je posai ma main derrière sa tête et la ramenai vers moi. Je nichai mon visage dans ses cheveux et inspirai fortement.

_ Un problème, Emmett ? grognai-je.

Il secoua négativement la tête. Je pris doucement la main de Bella dans la mienne et nous menai jusqu'à un rocher. Je m'y assis et intimai à Bella de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, plus confortables pour elle qu'un misérable caillou. Elle s'exécuta tandis que tous les regards étaient posés sur nous. Un rictus déforma mes lèvres alors que je me tournai vers eux.

_ Ah… et au cas où vous n'aurez pas compris, je ne joue pas.

_ Pourquoi donc, Sica ? intervint Edward.

Je lui ouvris mon esprit.

_Par ce que…_

_Ce n'est pas drôle. _

Je faillis éclater de rire mais me retins. À la place, je lui montrai ce qui s'était passé en cours de route.

_C'est vrai ?_

_Mais oui, chaton._

Il fût près de nous en un clin d'œil.

_Merci._

_De rien._

_Veux-tu que je reste auprès de vous ?_

Je souris gentiment.

_Va jouer. Tu l'as bien mérité._

_Comment ai-je fait pour le mériter ?_

_Tu veux que je te montre ? Mais je te le déconseillerai, il y a trop de personnes, ici._

_ Et ça recommence.

_ Je pense comme même qu'Emmett a un problème, sourit Bella.

_ Toi, l'humaine tu te tais, grommela-t-il.

Je bondis sur mes pieds, Bella toujours dans mes bras et le fusillai du regard.

_ Tu ferais mieux de suivre tes conseils, l'ours.

Edward ricana et vint se coller contre mon dos. Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et ronronna.

_ Ça, c'est ma tigresse.

Je secouai la tête.

_ Je suis une panthère, chaton. Une panthère.

Il haussa les épaules. Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque et frissonnai.

_ Dis-moi, Emmett. Tu ne serais pas un peu frustré ? s'enquit Bella en gloussant.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas baisé ? enchéris-je.

_ Il ne va pas aimer. Ne dis pas ça, Edward, intervint Alice.

_ Mais ce sera comme même drôle, commentai-je.

_ Arrêtez de m'envoyer toutes ces pulsions, s'écria Jasper.

Edward ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de sa sœur et expliqua le pourquoi de la frustration d'Emmett :

_ Il s'est disputé avec Rose et pour le punir, elle l'a fait exiler de leur chambre. Plus de sexe pendant un mois.

Emmett s'élança vers lui mais je le bloquai :

_ Et si vous jouiez ?

Il me regarda peu amène, soupira et hocha la tête.

_ La prochaine fois, tu joueras avec nous. Et tu te feras battre à plate couture.

_ Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire…

Je me rassis, Bella dans mes bras. Alice se plaça au milieu du terrain et les autres prirent place autour d'elle. Rosalie ouvrait le bal des balles. Elle frappa la balle tellement fort qu'elle devait paraître floue pour Bella. Edward la rattrapa. Emmett, comme toujours, cria haut et fort sa joie. Ce qui fit grogner Rose. Alice relança la balle et ce fût Carlisle le batteur, cette fois. Jasper m'impressionna dans son jeu. Il était bon même pour un vampire. Le jeu continua quelques minutes sous les yeux impressionnés de Bella. Puis Alice…

_ Stop, cria-t-elle.

Edward fût le premier à être près de nous. Normal, c'est le plus rapide. Je me crispai et serrai plus fort l'humaine contre moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Ils ne toucheront pas à un seul de ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça. Je soupirai tandis que les nomades entraient dans le terrain, Laurent à leur tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous.

_ Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis…

_ Epargne-nous les présentations, Laurent.

Il fronça les sourcils et me scruta des ses prunelles rouges. Il renifla l'air.

_ Humaine ?

Je rejetai la tête en arrière et partis d'un rire malgré moi sensuelle. Je déposai Bella à terre et la poussai derrière moi. Je me mordillai les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

_ Ne sens-tu pas l'odeur de mon sang, vampire ?

Mes yeux commencèrent à briller.

_ Je…

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car James se jetait sur moi, ou sur Bella. C'est au choix. Je bougeai doucement mon doigt et insufflai de l'énergie entre moi et lui. Il alla s'écraser contre un arbre à quelques centaines de mètres de nous.

_ Va-t-en, lui dit doucement Carlisle.

Je grognai, trop passif ce mec.

_ Il doit mourir. C'est un traqueur, dis-je impassible. Edward pourra vous le confirmer, rajoutai-je lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

J'allai m'avancer vers lui lorsque Saphir, qui était immobile jusqu'à là, me barra la route. Je grognai.

_ Hors de mon chemin, Master.

Ses yeux brillaient aussi et il se mit en position de défense. J'entourai Bella d'un bouclier et me préparai à combattre très sérieusement. Un cri de guerre sortit de ma bouche lorsque je me ruai vers lui. Je libérai mon aura qui s'écoula de mon corps en un torrent continu. Je la modelai et l'envoyai sur lui. Elle le frappa de fouet. Mon pied le cueillit au visage, il tomba en m'amenant avec lui. Je me redressai aussi rapidement que lui. Il lévita hors d'atteinte, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Je sautai et lui donnai un uppercut. Il n'eût pas le temps d'esquiver et je me retrouvai à le chevaucher. Non content de m'avoir sur lui, il roula sur le ventre et se fût à son tour d'être à cheval sur moi. Il m'embrassa, croyant peut-être pouvoir me déconcentrer.

_Incendia_, pensai-je très fort.

Un brasier sortit hors de moi par le biais de ma bouche, celle-ci toujours contre la sienne, et s'engouffra en lui par le même biais. Il se rejeta en arrière en hurlant. Je me levai et le regardai combattre le feu que j'avais insufflé en lui. Ce coup ne lui serait pas fatal mais il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour s'en débarrasser. Je regardai autour de moi et me figeai. Les nomades avaient disparus, je m'occuperai de leurs cas plus tard. Mais maintenant… Les Cullen étaient magiquement figés. Je les défigeai et me dirigeai vers Bella. Je m'arrêtai à trois mètres d'elle et annihilai son bouclier.

_ Bella… murmurai-je.

_ Oui ?

Je m'approchai encore d'elle et tendis la main… qu'elle prit dans la sienne à ma plus grande surprise. Elle m'attira contre elle et m'embrassa. Un chaste baiser. Je la regardai soupçonneuse.

_ Tu n'es pas sensée être en état de choc ?

_ Moi ? sourit-elle. Pourquoi le serai-je ?

Je souris à mon tour.

_ Tu es tout bonnement aussi anormale que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Elle haussa les épaules et nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à Edward. Le pauvre chéri avait l'air dans les anges. C'était peut-être à cause du spectacle que nous donnions Bella et moi. Je tournai la tête vers Bella, on échangea in regard entendu. Que la partie commence.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**À la prochaine.**

**Review ?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonjour,**

**Je tiens simplement à dire que le contenu de ce chapitre mérite amplement le M car présence de slash et de "lemon", alors ceux que ça dérange sont prévenus et n'auront donc pas à se plaindre si ce qu'ils liront les dérangent.  
**

**Bien, pour ceux qui sont encore là, et bien amusez-vous bien ^^  
**

* * *

Vous vous êtes sûrement déjà demandé, un jour pendant votre vie, si la personne devant vous méritait d'être tuée ou pas. Et bien, je me retrouvais dans cette situation, encore une fois. Comme si les astres s'étaient ligués contre moi et avaient décidé que je n'aurais pas la vie que je me souhaitais. Je soupirai et regardai Saphir essayer de s'excuser de son comportement complètement décevant.

_ Je ne voulais pas que tu t'impliques dans ce combat. C'était leur problème, Sica.

Je soupirai, encore. Oh, ce que le monde pouvait être inintéressant. Ah, c'est vrai, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous semblons plus complices. Et bien au cours d'un incident pendant lequel un des loups avait encore perdu le contrôle, Saphir avait sauvé in extremis la peau de Bella, arguant que c'était important pour moi et blabla bla. Je l'avais remercié et on n'avait conclu une trêve. Je grimaçai en me souvenant qu'il était encore entrain de parler et que je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit. Oh, mon dieu, faîtes qu'un éclair vienne le cueillir, ou que la terre l'avale que je ne sois pas obligée de continuer à l'écouter. J'optai alors pour un compromis :

_ Huh hum.

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler. Oh mon dieu, il avait remarqué que je n'écoutais pas.

_ Sica, merci. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Je clignai des yeux. A quoi avais-je encore acquiescé ? Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de le lui demander, il s'était volatilisé. Je soupirai et entrepris de me rendre chez Bella. Je le saurais bien assez tôt, après tout. J'escaladai le mur et ouvris la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et trouvai Bella occupée à danser. J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur avant d'atterrir sur le sol de la chambre. Je me jetai sur le lit et enfin me permis un long éclat de rire. Elle sursauta et me lança un regard noir avant de se jeter sur le lit à son tour. Elle atterrit sur moi en riant à son tour, son visage à quelques millimètres du mien. Je lui lançai un regard amusé.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu essayais de te tuer ? souris-je.

Elle eut l'air outré et m'assena un coup de poing joueur sur les côtes. J'éclatai encore de rire. Je m'arrêtai aussi soudainement que j'avais commencé et me redressai d'un coup. Je nous retournai de sorte que je la chevauche. Puis je souris :

_ Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle rougit d'une délicieuse manière. Je caressai sa joue doucement et elle posa sa main sur la mienne en se laissant aller contre moi.

_ Mm, gémit-elle de contentement. Disons que la dernière fois qu'on est allé danser, je me suis ridiculisée. Alors, je me suis dit que je devrais vraiment apprendre à danser. Donc...

Je l'interrompis d'un baiser auquel elle répondit avec enthousiasme. Lorsque je reculai un peu, elle me regardait, confuse. Je souris encore. J'adorais ça. L'effet que je pouvais avoir sur elle. Que mes baisers pouvaient avoir sur elle.

_ Tu sais que tu aurais pu me demander de l'aide. Petite sotte, la réprimandai-je gentiment.

Elle haussa les épaules et m'attira à elle pour un autre baiser. Je caressai sa lèvre inférieur de ma langue, obtenant d'elle un gémissant fichtrement excitant. Je mordillai celle supérieure et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour haleter. Ce fut tout ce dont j'eus besoin pour introduire ma langue dans sa bouche où je bus tout d'elle. Elle s'arqua cherchant mon contact et mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Je me collai contre elle et entrepris de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Et là, il se passa une chose infiniment étrange : elle cria. Je me figeai. Comment un simple contact pouvait-il avoir comme conséquence un tel cri de plaisir ? J'inspirai fortement et reproduis le même geste. Et elle cria encore. Je le suçotai alors et obtins une réaction encore plus violente. Je souris :

_ Voilà un point bien intéressant.

Elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et m'attira à elle encore une fois et quand je résistai, voulant à tout prix une réponse.

_ Ne t'arrête pas, supplia-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je n'en avais pas l'intention à vrai dire mais... quelqu'un d'autre si. Edward était apparu dans la chambre et ce sans que je ne le sente arriver. Étrange... C'était sûrement l'effet Bella.

_ Edward, susurrai-je en relevant la tête. Pourquoi viens-tu interrompre ma gentille partie de plaisir ?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et avança vers nous de sa démarche de fauve, les yeux étincelants de désir. Il s'installa, collant son torse contre mon dos, et son sexe palpitant contre mes fesses. Ce fût à mon tour de me cabrer.

_ Mais, je n'interromps rien du tout, gronda-t-il avec une voix des plus rauques.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon pouls et suçotèrent la peau délicate sur ma gorge. Je haletai doucement et posai ma main sur le ventre de Bella, décidant que son-t-shirt était de trop. Je réussis non sans mal à le retirer et elle se trouva torse nu. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge à cette vue et je gémis lorsque Edward posa sa main sur mon sexe à travers ma culotte. Je posai à mon tour ma langue sur le nombril de Bella et y mimai l'acte sexuel, mes mains voyageant vers ses seins.

_ Sica, cria-t-elle.

Entre temps Edward était parvenu à enlever ma robe et Bella posa timidement les mains sur mes fesses touchant par inadvertance le sexe d'Edward qui grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose et fus assaillie par les lèvres de ma belle qui me coupèrent le souffle autant que son corps partiellement nu qui se collait outrageusement à moi. Je retirai sa culotte rapidement alors qu'Edward se débarrassait de ses vêtements et des miens de sorte qu'en moins d'une minute, nous étions tous les trois nus comme au premier jour. Edward se frottait à moi par derrière et Bella sous moi, n'en faisait pas moins. J'avais chaud et les bruits qui résultaient de nos ébats me rendaient folles. Je soufflai dans la bouche de Bella alors qu'elle suçotait ma lèvre inférieure. J'entrouvris les lèvres, lui laissant accès à ma langue qu'elle décida de caresser avec langueur. Mes mains étaient enfin arrivées près de leur but. Ma main droite joua gentiment avec le téton de Bella qui gémit dans ma bouche. Je décidai alors de promener ma langue où se trouvaient mes doigts quelques temps plus tôt. Bella eut alors une réaction aussi forte qu'avec le suçotement de son lobe d'oreille : elle cria.

_ Bella, pouffai-je. Tes cris sont trop excitants.

Edward éclata de rire et je m'accroupis de sorte qu'il dut se lever pour ne pas tomber. Je parcourus du regard le corps de Bella, puis avec une lenteur toute calculée, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler. Je ne sus jamais ce qu'elle allait me dire parce qu'à ce moment Saphir fit irruption dans sa chambre. Je clignai rapidement des yeux, me demandant ce qui se passait encore. Je me laissai tomber sur Bella, respirai un instant, puis me relevai.

_ Oui, Saphir ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers Edward qu'il dévora des yeux. Soudain, je sentis que ce qui allait se passer n'était vraiment pas bon pour moi.

_ Il me semble, souffla-t-il de sa voix magnifique. Que tu avais promis que je pourrais le goûter.

Il hocha la tête vers Edward qui cligna des yeux très lentement et qui tourna la tête tout aussi lentement vers moi. _Oh, Oh..._ C'est...

_ Alors, c'est à ça que j'ai acquiescé, dis-je. Voilà, je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce que tu m'as dit. J'étais, comment dire... distraite ?

Saphir me regarda sans expression pendant longtemps. Puis, il soupira et regarda une dernière fois Edward et fit mine de partir mais fut retenu par ce dernier. Il tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil interrogateur haussé.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu me « goûter » ?

Saphir eut un sourire parfaitement magnifique et une lueur que je ne reconnus pas fit briller ses prunelles améthyste.

_ Pour la même raison que Nausicaa, je suppose.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Tu es très désirable, expliquai-je.

Bella acquiesça, nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous esclaffâmes. Dans quelle situation m'étais-je encore mise ?

_ Ah... Sica, appela Edward.

_ Oui ?

Il prit entre deux de ses doigts le menton de Saphir et approcha ses lèvres des siennes en me regardant. Mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Il se colla à lui puis demanda :

_ Est-ce excitant ?

Je tournai la tête vers Bella.

_ Bella, je suis vraiment désolé mais ce que je viens de voir est plus excitant que tes cris, dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Elle éclata de rire et m'accorda un léger baiser. Elle secoua ensuite la tête et me dit après avoir recouru un semblant de sérieux :

_ Je te pardonne, chérie. Je pense la même chose.

C'est là que j'entendis Saphir gémir. Je tournai la tête et vis la raison d'un tel son. Saphir ne portait aucun vêtement et Edward avait collé son sexe érigé contre le sien. Je haletai en même temps que lui. Qu'est-ce que... Bella m'enlaça par derrière, collant ses seins nus contre mon dos dénué de tout vêtement. Je gémis lorsque ses mains décidèrent de titiller mes tétons. Puis l'une de ses mains prit un tout autre chemin.

_ Oh…

Pendant ce temps Edward se frottait contre Saphir outrageusement. C'en était trop ! Je sentais monter en moi un orgasme fulgurant et j'avais du mal à le retenir encore plus longtemps. Bella introduit l'un de ses doigts en moi et j'écarquillai les yeux en criant. Que m'arrivait-il donc ? Je n'avais jamais encore été si passive. Mes yeux se voilèrent de plaisir lorsqu'elle commença à bouger en moi.

_ Plus vite, chuchotai-je, ne pouvant pas parler plus fort.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent alors vers nous et découvrirent le spectacle que Bella et moi offrions. Ce fut alors à leurs tours de chercher l'air qui commençait à leur manquer. Oh et puis, chacun à son tour, non ? D'un commun accord, ils furent devant nous en un clin d'œil. A partir de ce moment-là, les quelques neurones qui fonctionnaient encore, me lâchèrent. J'étais touchée de tous les côtés et le plaisir montait, montait… C'en était insupportable. C'était une vraie torture. Je me trouvai soudain à lécher le sexe en érection d'Edward alors qu'il promenait sa langue sur le cou de Saphir qui caressait ses tétons. Bella me torturait de coups de langues sur mon clitoris alors que j'emprisonnais ses seins entre mes mains. Nous nous trouvions dans des positions des plus incongrues. Soudain, Edward me pénétra par derrière et je lâchai un râle sans fin. Et Saphir introduit l'un de ses doigts en lui. Edward se cambra contre moi en gémissant d'une manière délicieuse. Bella nous regarda faire en se mordillant les lèvres. Il me semblait qu'elle allait jouir rien qu'en nous regardant. Son regard me transperça et j'ouvris mon esprit à elle. Elle hoqueta. Je venais de partager tout le plaisir que je ressentais avec elle.

_ Je… Oh… C'est trop.

Je lui souris mais fut bientôt trop distraite par les va-et-vient d'Edward en moi. Le doigt de Saphir fut rejoint par un deuxième et commencèrent à bouger en lui au même rythme qu'il bougeait en moi. Il écarquilla les yeux et m'embrassa, étouffant ses gémissements entre mes lèvres. Je me collai à lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous deux et Saphir en fit de même dans son dos. Ayant fini de le préparer il lui demanda :

_ Puis-je…

_ Oh oui, cria-t-il. Prends-moi.

Saphir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra en lui avec une lenteur toute calculée. Ils gémirent alors à l'unisson. Bella sembla alors se réveiller et rampa vers moi. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa.

_ Mm, gémis-je. Bella…

Je déposai ses jambes sur mes épaules et approchai mon visage de son sexe. Je trouvai injuste qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas avoir son compte. Je lui donnai un coup de langue. Elle frissonna et se laissa aller sur le lit alors que je suçotai son clitoris. Je la mordillai doucement et… Oh Edward venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en moi. Je vins alors en criant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant il continua à me pilonner. Saphir posa sa main sur le sexe d'Edward et le masturbait dès qu'il sortait de moi. Il décida alors de venir frotter ma zone de plaisir.

_ Oui, criai-je. Encore…

Je pénétrai Bella à l'aide de mes doigts. Elle mordilla ses lèvres pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Je les sortis complètement et la pénétrai une deuxième fois violemment et touchai un point sensible en elle.

_ Sica. C'est… Ahh

Je souris et décidai de l'embrasser pour la gouter encore. Puis Edward jouit en moi et je repartis pour un tour. Saphir et Bella nous suivirent quelques secondes plus tard. Edward se retira de moi et Saphir en fit de même. Le vampire m'envoya mentalement une image de ce qu'il comptait faire juste après. Oh… Je gémis rien qu'en m'imaginant. C'est… Waouh. C'est qu'il a fait beaucoup de progrès, le vampire. Je retirai mes doigts de Bella et Edward vint prendre leur place. Bella s'arqua et ferma les yeux pour s'accoutumer à la présence en elle. Il commença alors des va-et-vient très rapides. Je m'agenouillai et suçai leurs deux sexes qui se rencontraient. Saphir vint derrière moi et m'enlaça. Il posa ses mains sur mon nombril et les remonta en une caresse lente et sensuel jusqu'à mes seins. Mes tétons se dressèrent et il les pinça très fort. Je criai et mon cri fut étouffé par les doigts de Saphir qui entrèrent dans ma bouche. Je les suçai pendant quelques temps puis il les sortit et les promena sur mon corps. Il revint pincer mes tétons avec ses doigts mouillés et je me collai contre lui. Je décidai de me tournai et je me laissai tomber à genou devant lui. J'engloutis son sexe jusqu'à la garde et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier la position. Je n'avais pas besoin de respirer alors je décidai de mettre un rythme effréné à mes va-et-vient. Saphir fut très rapidement en nage. Ce me fit sourire. Alors qu'il était sur le point de venir, il me mit debout. Je protestai. Il me répondit en souriant :

_ Tu ne voulais tout de même pas que je jouisse sans toi ?

J'éclatai de rire.

_ Depuis quand mon plaisir t'importe-t-il plus que le tien ?

_ Depuis que tu m'as sauvé d'une éternité de solitude…

_ Oh… Je ne savais pas que…

Toujours en souriant, il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa si tendrement que je restai figée pendant quelques instants. C'était… inattendu.

_ Sûrement parce que mes pensées sont un secret pour toi.

Je ricanai.

_ Mm, sûrement.

Edward et Bella crièrent alors leurs plaisirs et s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Je tournai la tête vers eux, en souriant. Soudain une chanson retentit. Nous tournâmes tous la tête à la recherche de la source du son. Je clignai des yeux lorsque je me rendis compte que la chaine hifi de Bella avait recommencé à diffuser la musique sur laquelle elle dansait. J'éclatai de rire pendant que Bella rougissait et que les garçons nous regardaient étrangement.

_ Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de rater quelque chose de très important ?

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Il y a des choses, Edward, qu'il vaut mieux ignorer.

_ Ah…

Bella me lança un regard reconnaissant et je secouai la tête. J'avançai vers elle et lui tendis la main.

_ Une petite danse ?

Ce fut à elle d'éclater de rire puis elle hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ Mm, oui. Il faut juste me laisser quelques temps dans la salle de bain. Je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce elle se leva, me donna un brève baiser, salua les garçons de la tête et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. On entendit de l'eau couler quelques temps après qu'elle y soit entrée. Je marchai jusqu'à l'armoire et y pris une robe bleue nuit que j'enfilai. Je retournai près du lit et attrapai une paire de sandales grises à talons aiguilles. Je les enfilai à leur tour puis m'assis sur le lit. Les garçons s'étaient rhabillés et on se regarda en chien de faïence. Un ange passa …

Puis, on éclata d'un même rire.

_ Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était une expérience des plus enrichissantes, dis-je avec tout mon sérieux, une fois calmés.

_ Arrête, m'interrompit malicieusement Edward. C'était incroyable.

_ Oui, continua Saphir. C'est le mot juste.

La musique ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée et j'avais trop envie de danser pour rester tranquille. Je me levai alors et avant que je n'esquisse un quelconque geste, quelqu'un entra par la fenêtre et atterrit gracieusement dans la chambre de Bella.

_ Alors, on fait une fête et on ne m'invite même pas, s'enquit-elle.

Oh merde. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, que les astres s'étaient ligués contre moi. Eh bien, étrangement, c'était la première fois que je n'aimais pas avoir raison. Comment diantre allais-je faire pour m'en sortir ?

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là XD**

**Simplement, une dernière chose avant que vous ne partiez : si personne ne manifeste son intérêt pour cette fiction, j'arrêterai de la poster car je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour moi de continuer à le faire si personne ne la lit et ne l'apprécie. Bref, ce n'est pas un ultimatum ou quoi que ce soit, simplement quelque chose que j'ai décidé.  
**

**Alors, à bientôt, j'espère.  
**

**Une 'tite review ?  
**


End file.
